The Night Coincidentally With You
by Checkmating-in-the-Bed
Summary: Looks like Spring Break has come for College students, living the dream. Returning back Player Blake with her new friends from Haven University, spending her vacation on beach at Mistral. Drinking and eye candying gorgeous girls with her new blonde boy bestie, Sun Wukong. She never would've thought of her white-haired Ex in plain sight with a guy. Checkmating / Monochrome
1. Chapter 1: It's for the best?

Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE:

This is a continuation of The Night is Young which is a sequel of The Night Never Dies. So in a sense, it's the sequel, to the sequel, haha.

You can read it without reading each story if you would like, but it would probably make more sense if you have read The Night Never Dies and also The Night is Young.

Thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed / followed / favorited me and my stories. I can't say enough how much I enjoy reading your messages and reviews. For you to take the time out of your day to read and comment is so nice, so thank you!

I know not every question is answered at first like how (or why) they broke up, but it will of course be explained!

I hope you guys like it. Thank you, again :)

* * *

"This hotel is amazing," Blake Belladonna chimed, walking into her hotel room for the next five days. The room was indeed amazing. It was rather large with a full kitchen, a living room with a giant flat screen TV with a gaming system and surround-sound, and its own private balcony with an outside room that housed a small pool and hot-tub.

The hotel room had four bedrooms, each on the corners of the room. All four rooms had king sized beds, flat screen TVs, and a full master bathroom. The hotel room was more than perfect, and considering it was a five-star hotel, it should have been nothing less.

"Dude, your dad is the man for owning hotels in Florida," Sun Wukong, Blake's best friend, called out to the guy walking in the door behind of him. "I know," Neptune Vasillias replied, grinning from ear to ear. Reese Chloris walked in behind of Neptune, "NV, I cannot believe your dad got us this room for free!"

Blake walked in her assigned room and placed her bags on the soft white carpet. Her rich Amber eyes scanned the room as she squealed and jumped on the bed king sized bed. The sheets were also white and very soft. They even smelt good, like they had just come out of the washer.

It had been a long day spent traveling on planes and in cars and Blake was thrilled to finally be in her hotel room in Moonrise Beach. It was spring break and the brunette and all of her friends had been stoked to fly down to Mistral and get away from school for a full week.

Blake loved her Haven University and she loved Mistral and all it had to offer, but she was ready to take a break from her studies and do nothing but focus on her bathing suit choice of the day, how many beers she was about to digest, and what girl she was going to bring back to her hotel room.

"Blakey! Come on! We're taking a shot!"

Blake groaned, "it's 10:45 and we just got here. Can't we just call it a night?" Reese walked through Blake's door, "come on, Blakey. Don't you want to go explore tonight?" Blake propped her head on her hand, "yes, I do.. the back of my eyelids."

Reese laughed and grabbed Blake's hand, "come on." Blake let out another groan as she allowed Reese to pull her through the hotel room to the kitchen. When the two girls got there, Sun handed them both a shot glass filled with dark liquor, "to us having a wonderful spring break here at this beautiful beach with our beautiful best friends!"

Blake playfully rolled her eyes and smiled as she clinked her small glass with her three other friends. The brunette took the liquid back, it sliding down and burning her throat. Blake put the empty shot glass down on the marble counter and grabbed her phone out of her back pocket.

She had a few texts from a few girls that texted her saying that they missed her and she better had not hook up with anyone else while being away during spring break. Blake silently laughed in her head, right.

* * *

"Fuck, Weiss."

Weiss Schnee fell back against the bed, her naked body exhausted from what it just went through. She felt a strong hand wrap around her waist. "You are so perfect," the deep voice mumbled, sounding just as out of breath and tired as she was.

Weiss turned to face the guy she just climbed off of, "well that was a pretty good start off to spring break." The guy chuckled, "any time with you is a good time." He brought his lips to hers and Weiss pulled back after a second.

The guy looked at Weiss with a bit of confusion, "is everything okay?" Weiss leaned over the hotel bed and grabbed the Vodka bottle sitting on the counter and took a big swig, "yep, everything is fine."

The white-haired licked her lips and sat up, "I'm going make to my room now." The guy frowned, "you're not staying the night?" Weiss climbed out of the bed and bent down to throw on her clothes that were just peeled off of her body not even thirty minutes ago, "I need to go back to my room. My friend is waiting on me."

The guy sat up, "Weiss, you're drunk. Are you sure you don't want to just sleep it off here? I can cook you breakfast in the morning, just like how you like." The heiress slipped on her heels and grabbed her purse, "I'm just walking in the same hotel, I'm fine."

Weiss brushed off her dress and ran her hands through her hair, trying to make sure she didn't have that "just fucked" look. Especially while she was drunk. "Okay.." the guy in the bed replied, sounding disappointed.

"Adam, don't," Weiss stated. She could hear the upset tone in his voice and she didn't want to deal with that tonight. Adam brought his dark eyes back up to Weiss', "I just don't understand you sometimes. Half the time you act like I mean something, and the other half, it's just like you're not even here. You're here but your mind is somewhere else."

Weiss sighed, "we'll talk about it later."

"It's always later with you, Weiss," Adam replied.

Weiss grabbed the Vodka bottle and looked at Adam, her blue eyes glossy from the liquor, "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Her voice was raspy and seductive, and no one could say no to that. Adam nodded, "alright. Text me when you get back safely to your room. Moonrise Beach has crazy college kids around spring break." Weiss blew a kiss and winked before stumbling out of Adam's hotel room.

Weiss had done this frequently the past few weeks. She'd get drunk and call Adam so she could get him to come over and she would seduce him to bed and end up having sex with him. But after the sex, she would just drunkenly leave even though he always asked her to stay.

Weiss didn't exactly know what it what, or why she was doing it, but it was almost as if she needed to be drunk while having sex with him. It would help her get what she wanted by getting her fix and get through the process of that faster.

Making her way back up the elevator to her room and slid her key in to open the door. Weiss stumbled through the door to find Coco leaning against the kitchen counter, looking back at her.

Weiss took another sip of her Vodka bottle and slowly put it down on the counter, knowing that was probably going to be her last sip for the night. "Weiss?! Seriously?! It's our first night here and you're already piss drunk?"

Coco walked towards Weiss and wrapped one arm around her waist, supporting Weiss' drunken body, "come on. Let's get you to your room. And please try not to throw up on the carpet. This hotel room is worth more than some people's yearly salaries."

Weiss allowed Coco to help her walk to the bathroom. Coco was getting too used to taking care of a intoxicated Weiss. Even though Coco understood why Weiss was getting wasted some nights, Coco didn't like it. She didn't like seeing Weiss so venerable.

Coco did the normal routine she had gone through with Weiss the past few weeks. She ran a shower, got Weiss undressed and washed, and finally prepared for bed.

Coco pulled back the silk covers for Weiss, helping her to slid under the sheets. Weiss squirmed under the silk, getting comfortable and settled into bed.

"I hate that you do this to yourself, Weiss," Coco softly commented, running her fingers through Weiss' damp hair.

"I just miss her, C," the younger one replied, her voice shaky and slurred. Weiss didn't even look up at Coco. Her eyes stayed low and focused on the bed sheets in front of her.

Coco sighed, "I know, Weiss. I know." The older one leaned down and pressed a kiss on the top of Weiss' damp head, "try to get some sleep, okay? We'll talk about this in the morning."

Weiss nodded slowly and Coco cut off the lamp in Weiss' room, leaving her to fall asleep.

* * *

Blake sat at the bar with a girl named Peyton that she had just met ten minutes ago while accidentally bumping into her while they were walking past each other on the dance floor.

The contact made Peyton spill her drink all over her own shirt and Blake felt bad, so she offered to at least buy her another.

"So you're seriously a lesbian? Like you're not kidding?" Peyton asked, fascinated. Blake laughed and nodded, "yes indeed, a lesbian in a flesh. Watch out, it's rare." Peyton returned a laugh, "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just so surprised. You're so…"

Peyton stopped, trying to pick her words carefully. Blake slipped another laugh, "go ahead, say it. I'm 'too pretty' to be a lesbian, right?"

Peyton hung her head in shame, "that's what I was going to say, but that would imply that lesbians are not pretty and that in fact not true." Blake smiled and took another sip of her drink, "well thank you, I appreciate the compliment."

Peyton shifted in her seat, "you know, I've made out with a girl before." Blake chuckled and coughed on her drink, "is that so?"

Peyton flipped back her dirty blonde hair, "it's true. I even gave her a bit of tongue."

Blake bellowed a laugh, "well aren't you just a little badass? You might be more lesbian than I am." Peyton's hazel eyes shined, "you never know."

Blake's lips curved into a smirk and Peyton couldn't hold back her mischievous smirk as well. Blake was a pro at girls. She knew exactly what they liked, what they liked to hear, and how they liked to be treated.

In the past the brunette was completely against flirting with any straight girl, but after her previous break up, Blake rebounded from anything she could get her hands on, and there were a lot of straight girls who had fantasies of Blake.

Blake told herself countless times that she still wasn't rebounding. That she was just back to her ways of not caring and once again holding the infamous title of "Player Blake" that her friends had dabbed her with back in high school, but Blake knew in the back of her head, every girl she flirted with or kissed or touched was just another hope and wish that it would be the girl to help her forget about a certain heiress in particular.

Blake felt Peyton's hand grab hers and pull her off of the stool at the bar and across the club. Peyton led Blake through the swarms of drunken college students who were here for the same reason as she was.

Peyton tugged Blake inside of a bathroom and pushed her into a stall. Peyton quickly pressed her lips against Blake's and Blake instinctively put her hands on Peyton's waist. Peyton wrapped her arms around of Blake's neck and pressed her body closer against Blake's.

The black-haired moved her lips against Peyton's, tasting the alcohol on her lips. Peyton brought her mouth up to Blake's ear, "I've always wanted to hook up in a bathroom stall."

Blake instantly pulled off Peyton, unable to keep going.

Peyton looked at Blake with a puzzled expression, "what's wrong?"

Blake shook her head, "nothing, I just need to go." Blake opened the bathroom stall and quickly walked out, Peyton following behind of her.

"Blake?! What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Peyton asked, her voice full of confusion. Blake turned to face Peyton, "it's not you, I just really need to go. I uh, I forgot I was supposed to meet my friends a few minutes ago back at my hotel."

Peyton crossed her arms and sighed. Blake could tell that Peyton was upset and even sad that Blake had stopped their very brief encounter. The brunette did start to feel a bit of sympathy for the dirty blonde. Blake didn't want to hurt her feelings, even though she didn't usually care about most girls, Peyton seemed pretty cool to Blake.

Blake leaned to Peyton's ear and softly grabbed her hand, "you're a great kisser, I promise, it's not you." When Blake leaned back she saw Peyton smiling, her eyes beaming. Blake knew that look all too well. It was a look that girls had given the brunette when they were really starting to fall for her. Blake felt a rush of guilt flood through her. She had no intentions on actually being anything with Peyton. Peyton was just yet another girl caught up in the charm of Player Blake.

"I have to go," Blake stated. Peyton's smile faded again, "call me?" Blake knew she couldn't lead this girl on. Peyton really did seem like a good girl. "I'm afraid that's not a good idea," Blake replied, "I'm sorry, but I really need to leave."

Before Peyton could respond, Blake turned and walked away. This time Peyton didn't follow her and Blake was glad. She needed to not only get away from Peyton, but from the bathroom stall because being locked back in that small, crowded environment made Blake feel uneasy as the thoughts of a pair of icy blue eyes, soft ivory curls, and the sexiest moans she had ever heard haunted her heart and mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Eye Candying

Chapter 2

* * *

Weiss walked out of her hotel bedroom and into the kitchen to find her best friend sitting at the far too expensive kitchen counter. Coco was drinking a cup of coffee and a large platter of a variety breakfast foods sat in front of her on the counter.

The scent filled up the hotel kitchen and Weiss' empty stomach growled. "Good morning," Coco stated, looking up from her phone. Weiss plopped down on the stool beside Coco at the counter, "morning."

Weiss grabbed a glass plate and started picking food off of the breakfast platter. Coco took a sip of her coffee, watching the younger one closely.

Weiss poured herself some water into a cup from a pitcher and looked over at her friend, "what, C? I know you want to say something."

Coco sat her coffee cup down, "I just don't understand, Weiss. You can't keep getting drunk and calling Adam and fucking him like he's just some kind of toy you want to play with when you're bored and put away when you're done."

Weiss sighed as she sat the water pitcher down, "that's not your business."

"It is my business when you come to me crying after," Coco replied.

Weiss brought her eyes back down to her plate and took a bite of her turkey bacon.

"Look, Weiss, I know you miss Blake, but—,"

Weiss cut her now blazing blue eyes back up at Coco, "don't go there."

Coco rolled her eyes and stood up from the counter, grabbing her coffee cup, "Weiss, you have to talk about her at some point. Stop being a pansy. I know that there are still very strong feelings there. That's why I don't think you should keep seeing Adam."

Coco made her way back around the kitchen counter and over to the sink, putting her mug in it.

"At first I thought seeing Adam wouldn't be such a bad idea. I thought maybe he'd distract you from Blake and maybe he'd even help you get over her. But all it's done is make you drink more to hide your feelings. You're not as good at doing that as you used to be."

Weiss played with her fork across of her plate. Hearing Blake's name made her stomach turn. "Adam is my boyfriend. I can call him or fuck him whenever I want to," Weiss cooly replied. Coco sighed, "that's not the point, Weiss."

Weiss placed her fork on her plate, "well, Coco it is to me. I don't want to talk about her. I'm fine. I like Adam now."

"But last night you said you missed—,"

"I was drunk," Weiss quickly cut off.

Coco knew that this argument with Weiss wasn't going to go anywhere. It never did. It hadn't for the past few months. Weiss was just as stubborn now as she was ever.

Coco gave up the conversation and tried to direct it in a lighter path. It was spring break after all and they should be having fun while they were at this beautiful beach filled with beautiful people.

"Do you want to go down to the beach early today? It's probably going to be packed," Coco asked, checking the time on her phone.

Weiss took a bite out of bagel, seeming more relaxed now that the conversation from a few seconds ago was over, "yeah, that sounds fun. We can go after I finish breakfast?"

Coco started typing away on her phone to get their group of friends together, "yeah, I'll go start getting ready now."

Coco walked out of the kitchen, leaving Weiss alone. The white-haired picked up her phone and called Adam.

"Hey, we're going to the beach in a few. Meet us in the lobby in about twenty minutes."

* * *

Blake, Sun, Neptune, and Reese finished unpacking their luggage that they had brought to the beach. The group had a tent, two coolers filled with waters and beer, a radio, beach chairs, and two bags packed with snacks for the day at the beach.

Blake took off her tank top and jean shorts to strip down to her bathing suit. Blake was hot. And Blake knew it. Swimming had done her body wanders over the past few years.

The brunette sat down beside of Sun and he handed Blake her first beer of the day, "ready for our first day of spring break?"

Blake popped the lid on the can, "you bet."

The brunette pulled her black Ray Bans out of her bag and slid them on her face. It was a sunny, bright, beautiful, hot day in Moonrise Beach, Mistral. Blake's eyes scanned the crowd. There were so many college students on the beach. And so many hot college girls on the beach as well.

"What eye candy do you see?" Sun asked, sipping on his beer, laid back in his chair under the tent. Neptune and Reese went walking on the beach to see the crowd, leaving Blake and Sun alone. Blake didn't mind being alone with Sun at all.

Sun had become Blake's best friend at Haven University this past year. The two just clicked. Sun never once tried to make moves on Blake. He was just a normal guy friend to her and loved her and protected her like she was his sister. And Blake did the same.

Blake and Sun knew just about everything about each other. From their childhood memories, to ex's and every past year hook-ups, to each others real feelings and thoughts about life and love.

The two could have appeared to be the hottest couple on the planet. Sun stood about 6'0, his bright blonde spiked hair swept messily over his face, and his piercing dark gray eyes sucked you in. It also didn't help that he had an amazing body with extraordinary abs and a bright smile.

And Blake on the other hand was practically a goddess. Her long dark hair falling perfectly over her light tan skin.

They looked like the poster couple for hot college couples. But that was far from the case. The two were just best friends, and nothing more or less than that.

"Just looking," Blake replied, keeping her eyes scanning in front of her.

"Well if you find one, let me know. Odds are she's straight and I have the bigger chance," Sun grinned. Blake playfully rolled her amber eyes, "oh whatever. We both know I don't need to do much to change that."

Sun looked at Blake, "oh heck no, Blakey. Don't you go stealing my girls again!"

Blake chuckled and took another sip of her drink, "sorry, every girl here is fair game, Sun."

Sun nodded, "fine. I'll remember that when you have a babe on your arm that I want."

Blake shrugged, "you can have any girl I have after I'm done with her." Sun laughed, "you're a savage, Blake Belladonna."

Blake laughed along with him, "catching feelings is something I never have to worry about.

* * *

Weiss laid in the sun on her towel, tanning beside of Coco.

"This is the life, I never want to go back to school again," Weiss stated.

Weiss and Coco had both been getting attention since the two had stepped foot on the beach this morning. Adam had to eye a few guys and place his hand on Weiss more than four times already to make other guys back off and understand that Weiss was not a single lady.

"Let's not go back, ever. Let's just run away to an island," Coco replied.

Weiss smiled, "that sounds perfect."

"Don't forget about me," Adam added.

Coco rolled her eyes, "sorry, no boys invited."

Adam playfully hit Coco and Weiss laughed.

"So what are the plans for tonight?" Weiss asked, looking over at the older, brown-haired girl. "We are definitely going out to the club tonight. It's going to be so live because it's the first official night," Coco replied.

Weiss' smile stayed on her face. She was excited to go out again. She had just bought new dresses and heels just for this spring break trip, and she couldn't wait to get dolled up to go out with her best friend.

"I definitely already know what I'm wearing," Weiss smirked. Adam looked over at Weiss, "hopefully a full body suit. I'm already tired of all of these guys looking at you."

Coco barked a laugh, "oh come on, Adam. Weiss is hot and young. Of course she's going to attract guys her own age. You're just a jealous, old, grandpa."

Adam whipped his eyes to Coco, "for one, ouch, that was offensive, and two, you're older than she is too!"

Coco flipped her chocolate-brown hair, "only by three years. I'm a senior and she's a freshman. You are two years graduated, oldie."

Adam opened his mouth to say something but Weiss cut him off, "guys, chill. You're both ancient." Adam moved closer to Weiss and placed hand on her leg, "you don't treat me like I'm ancient when you're—,"

Weiss cut her eyes to Adam, stopping him from finishing his dirty sentence. A smile wiped across of his lips and Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Let's go in the water," Adam laughed, changing the subject of conversation. Weiss shook her head, "no, let's just tan."

"Do I look like I need a tan to you?" Adam chuckled, "come on, babe."

Adam stood up and bent down to pick Weiss up.

"No! Adam! Put me down!"

Weiss couldn't help but laugh as Adam threw her over his shoulder. Though she didn't want to be moved, this was the side of Adam that she liked. She like his playful manner. It reminded Weiss of her ex from her last relationship.

Weiss felt her heart flutter at the thought of her ex. Her very beautiful, long-haired, tall ex. Adam had some physical qualities of her ex, but Weiss knew that she could never be compared to anyone else. Her physical qualities were untouchable and no one would ever be was beautiful to Weiss.

Weiss' thoughts were disrupted when Adam put Weiss' legs in the ocean, splashing her in the water.

Adam would do just fine for now.

* * *

"Chug! Chug! Chug!"

Blake downed the last bit of her beer and tossed the empty can up, throwing her hands up in the air, her lips turned up in a curve.

"Blake Belladonna, you are such a goddess. Why do you have to be gay?" Sun asked, his eyes twinkling with playfulness. Blake patted him on the shoulder, "sorry, Sun." Blake adjusted her bathing suit top, retying the string around her back. She smelt like beer, salt water, and sunscreen.

Two girls who had taken interest in the chug fest going on behind of them looked over at the brunette. One was blonde wearing a black bikini that barely had enough cloth to cover anything up, and the other was a light-haired brunette in a red bikini, almost as revealing as the blonde's.

"Wait, you're gay?" the blonde asked, her voice heavily influenced by a drunken slur. Blake turned her head to face the girls. Blake's yellow eyes raked over the two girls bodies. They both were very attractive, and Blake's eyes were very appreciative of that. Thank Oum for Ray Ban sunglasses.

"Yeah," Blake replied, placing her arms back to her sides, "I am."

The two girls glanced at each other and grinned. "You are seriously the hottest lesbian I have ever met! I would have never guessed you were lesbo," the brunette gushed. Blake smiled, the alcohol in her system about to make her throw out her typical flirtatious personality.

But before Blake could open her mouth, Sun put his arm around Blake's neck, "ladies, ladies. This is not ordinary lesbian. This is Blake Belladonna, AKA, Miss I'm Going To Turn You Gay."

The two girls laughed and Blake softly shoved Sun, "shut up." Sun turned towards the two girls, "it's true. I've seen her turn out many straight girls without even trying, ladies. Be careful."

The blonde took a step forward and eyed Blake, "would it be weird if I asked her to make out with me?"

"Yes," Blake replied, pausing for a moment. The blonde frowned, looking disappointed. "But it is my first day of my college spring break, so why not?" The girl smiled seductively and Blake stuck out her hands to grab onto the girl's hips, pulling her against Blake's tall, tone body. The blonde wrapped her arms around Blake and crashed their lips together.

Sun and Blake's friends all started to cheer loudly, causing a scene and gathering more attention from drunken college students that filled up the beach. Other people started to cheer on Blake and the random blonde who Blake was starting to get to know on a every personal level.

Blake pulled herself off of the girl, and a cocky smile wiped across of her lips. The blonde whispered in Blake's ear, giving Blake her hotel name and room number, kissing Blake on the ear lobe again before turning to walk away.

Sun handed Blake a beer and gave her a high-five, "seriously, why haven't I had a hot lesbian best friend before?! You're going to pull more girls than all of us guys this week!" Blake popped the lid on her beer and took a sip, "you're probably right."

The brunette's smile quietly vanished and she nearly choked on her drink at the view in front of her. Sun noticed Blake's sudden change in demeanor, "whoa, Blakey, what's wrong?"

Blake dropped her beer can in the sand, not bothering to bend down and pick it up.

Sun put his beer down and took a step over to Blake, "Blakey? Talk to me, what is it? Are you feeling sick?" Blake shook her head and kept her eyes focused ahead of her. Sun put his hand on Blake's shoulder, "Blake, breathe and look at me. What's wrong?" Blake broke her glare and looked up at Sun. The sunny blonde, fluffed-haired boy could see in Blake's eyes that something was wrong with his best friend.

Blake flicked her eyes back to a white-haired girl with loose curly hair and a strapless flawless white bikini that fit her body perfectly, showing off her abs that were not there just a bit over a year and a half ago.

Though the girl had always had a great body, Blake could see that she had been working out. It showed in abs, tone legs, and even her round butt. And Oum Blake could tell she had been doing squats.

Blake's mouth went dry. Along with a new toned body that the snow-haired

got, she also got a new toned boy toy. Blake could feel her stomach turn and a hole burning in her heart.

Out of all the beaches in the world…how. How did Blake end up in the exact same spot as her.

The one girl who had come into Blake's world and made her fall in love like she had never before. The one girl that Blake still dreamed about and thought of even when Blake was under another girl. The one girl Blake knew she would probably always have feelings for and that she hated her for it.

"That's Weiss," Blake barely choked out. Sun's deep dark gray eyes followed Blake's stare over to a petite girl who was draped over a muscular guy. He was a bit taller than Blake, but by much.

"Weiss? As in the Weiss?" Sun asked, already feeling as if he knew the answer. Blake didn't reply, she just nodded.

Sun let out a sigh, "Oh Oum." Blake felt her head spin, and this wasn't because of the alcohol. Oh Oum is right.

* * *

Weiss bent down to put on her jean shorts.

"So we'll meet back up with you later night," Weiss said, looking up at Adam.

Adam nodded and picked up his towel and beach chair, "you've got it."

Weiss kept her tank top off, throwing it in her bag. Coco said her goodbye's to her friends and walked up to Weiss, "ready to go?"

Weiss nodded and picked up her beach chair, tossing the strap on it over her shoulder.

Adam leaned down and pressed a kiss to Weiss' lips, "I will see you in a few hours. Try not to run off with a younger guy." Weiss playfully smiled, "I'll try my best." Adam walked the opposite direction of Weiss. He was going with his friends to get dinner before going out tonight.

Coco and Weiss started walking, Coco laughed. Weiss looked over at Coco, "what is it now?"

"When are you going to dump him?"

Weiss crinkled her nose, "what?"

Coco kept her face forward as she kept walking, "we both know that you aren't into this. Why don't you just dump him so we can find you someone you actually want to—,"

Coco stopped when she bumped into Weiss, who had stopped walking.

Coco looked at the younger one, "Weiss? What in the world?"

Weiss' face was straight and her eyes were wide. All of the tan color and red sunburn on her face had seemed to vanish as her skin went pale.

"Weiss?" Coco restated.

Coco followed Weiss' eyes to see a very familiar tall black-haired standing a few feet away. She had one arm slung over a blonde, very attractive guy that Weiss didn't recognize, and another arm slung over a very attractive mixed girl who was just as unfamiliar to Weiss.

Who were they? Was that her girlfriend?

"Holy fucking shit," Coco stated, her voice filled with disbelief, "Cool Cat."


	3. Chapter 3: What's up clubs and you!

Chapter 3

* * *

Blake threw another shot back, feeling the liquid burn down her throat. The club was insanely popular tonight. There were college students everywhere. The music bounced through the club, vibrating off of the walls, and blue and green lights flickered through the room.

"What number are you on?" Sun asked, placing a soft hand on Blake's shoulder.

"Three," Blake replied, setting the small shot glass down on the bar counter.

Sun shifted his weight in his stance and titled his head. His spiked yellow hair flipped a bit to the side, "Blakey, I don't think you should try to drink this away. I thought you were past that last semester."

Blake ran her hand through her long dark hair, "yeah, well, that was before I saw her again for the first time in months." Sun gave Blake a sympathetic look. He knew that his best friend was hurting. The second he saw Blake's face when she saw Weiss, Sun prepared himself for the next few rough hours of angry and sad emotions.

"Don't look at me like that," Blake stated, her voice low. Sun put his arm around Blake's neck and stepped closer. Blake could smell his Calvin Klein cologne. It was relaxing to the brunette and it made her feel like she was in a safe place, "I just want you to have fun. I don't want you to go back to how things were last semester."

Sun's gray eyes shined with concern, "drinking the pain away and finding yourself under any girl who you find even the slightest bit attractive to get over her isn't going to help you, it's going to set you back."

Blake broke her gaze with Sun and looked at the bartender and ordered two more shots.

She turned back to Sun and readjusted herself, "I am not drinking to get over her. I am drinking because it is spring break and I'm here to have a good time."

The bartender brought Blake two small shot glasses filled with a light liquid. Blake grabbed the two glasses and handed one to Sun.

"Here is to a great first night," Blake said, raising her shot glass.

Sun threw Blake a not so convinced smile, but a smile nonetheless, and softly nudged his glass to hers, "cheers."

The two lifted their drinks to their lips and took back the shot in one smooth gulp. Sun grabbed the empty shot glass from Blake and placed his and hers on the bar counter, "no more drinks for a while. You need to take a break. Let's go mingle."

Sun reached down and grabbed Blake's hand, leading her through the crowd.

Tonight Blake knew she looked hot. She wore a very fitted black, short dress that exposed her back, arms, legs, and a small, teasing portion of her abs. Her long dark hair fell in very soft waves over her shoulders and she wore black heels that advertised her legs accordingly.

Blake followed Sun, hand-in-hand, throughout the crowd, smirking at every attractive girl who looked back at her. The alcohol was starting to buzz throughout her body.

Blake was eye candy to just about everyone in the club. It didn't matter if it was girls or boys, she was a sight to look at, and most people couldn't help but to stare.

Sun sat Blake down at a table booth where the rest of their friends were seated, drinking out of their glasses filled with Champagne. Neptune had more than likely ordered the bottle. He was a high-class, high-end type of guy. Becoming best friends with a rich kid definitely had its perks.

"Damn, Blakey! You look so hot!" Reese shouted over the music, reaching out for Blake. Blake returned a smile to Reese and slid in the booth to sit because of her. Blake wrapped one arm around Reese's waist, "you don't look so bad yourself."

Blake and Reese had built a strong friendship over the past few months, meeting through Sun last semester just two weeks after they all moved in at Haven University. At first, Blake wanted to hook up with Reese, quickly noticing how beautiful the girl was.

Reese was a biracial mix and she was completely stunning. She was a bit lighter than Blake and her turquoise hair was natural, but she had it straightened out for tonight. Reese curved in all of the right places and guys drooled over her. Blake even drooled over her herself before she became friends with her.

After Blake actually got close to Reese, she started looking at her more as a best friend rather than just a girl half of the male population at Haven University wanted to hook up with. Blake started to get to know Reese's personality and found such a great friend in her.

Blake and Reese had clicked so well because the two girls understood each other. The girls first bonded drunkenly over their emotions at a party one September night. Reese herself was a heartbreaker, fearing commitment after her high school sweetheart broke her heart in her senior year of high school.

Reese knew about Weiss and Blake knew about Reese's ex. Since finding out about each others heartbreak, both girls had always tried to find each other the "perfect" significant other. But both had terribly failed.

"There are tons of beautiful girls here tonight, Blakey. Let me help you pick one out," Reese commented, sipping on her glass of Champagne. Blake brought her bright eyes to Reese's green one's, "as long as I have you on my arm, no girl is going to want to even think about approaching me. You're intimidating, Reese."

Reese laughed, "oh whatever. Fine, I'll keep my distance. But we are finding you a little beach hottie to get cozy with tonight."

"And what about you?" Blake asked, reaching for Reese's glass and taking a sip of Champagne.

Reese smiled seductively, "I have my eyes on that little hunk right over there." Reese pointed to a guy who was standing at the bar, faced their way. He had a drink in his hand and was talking to another guy standing beside of him.

Blake grinned, "well why don't you go make your move?"

Reese stood and grabbed Blake's hand, "come with me."

* * *

"Darling, you need to stop drinking," Adam mumbled in Weiss' ear, pulling her closer against his muscular body. Since he had met up with Weiss, all she had done was drinking and being actively hyper.

Coco rolled her eyes and grabbed Weiss' arm, tugging her out of Adam's hold, "Jesus, Adam. She's a freshman on her first college spring break. Let the girl live."

Weiss drunkenly stumbled in Coco's arms and giggled, happily wrapping her arms around of Coco's waist, "yeah, A-daaammm, let me live." Coco smirked, knowing that she had basically won Weiss over just that quick.

Adam shot Coco a dark glare, "you're going to let her get more drunk than she already is?"

Coco threw her arm over Weiss' shoulder, "look, I've been her best friend for years and I've been around way longer than you have, pretty boy. I think I know what she can handle and what she likes."

Adam whipped his eyes back to Weiss, his jaw tightening.

Weiss leaned over to Coco's ear and drunkenly whispered, "you know, his jaw structure isn't as impressive as Blak—,"

Coco pinched Weiss' side to stop her sentence in her tracks. Coco knew exactly where Weiss was going with that statement. She had been making references to Blake all night.

Weiss pulled her face back from Coco and pouted her lips.

"Weiss, you're staying with her?" Adam commented, his voice rough and deep.

Weiss' blue eyes were big and glossy, "uh, yeah. She's my best friend and I want to have fun tonight. If you don't, you can go home. You are not ruining my trip."

There was a small slur in Weiss' speech, but she wasn't wasted. Weiss was just drunk, but she still remained controlled. Adam's anger was building by the second. He hated when Weiss went out and partied.

"I am a cop, Coco, and you're asking me to allow her to underage drink?" Adam hissed.

The older girl took another sip out of her Crow-bar bottle, "she drinks in front of you all of the time. What is the issue now?"

Adam cut his eyes back to Coco, "maybe the fact that she's in public, wearing a dress that's too tight and too short." Coco let out a sigh of frustration, "you need to go get your dick sucked or something because you are being such a pain in the ass right now. Weiss looks hot. Get over that other guys are drawn to her. It's always been this way, way before you come along."

"She is my girlfriend, I should have a say in this," Adam gritted through his teeth. Coco cut her dark brown daggers at Adam, "well, you fucking don't. We are going to have a good time tonight, with or without you."

Coco started walking away from a very heated Adam and started walking towards the bar, dragging Weiss behind of her. "Oum, he's fucking annoying, why do you date him?"

Weiss shrugged, "he gives me sex when I want it."

"I will give you sex when you want it if you break up with that jerk," Coco grumbled. Weiss laughed, "I just might take that offer. Girls do in fact do it better."

Coco let go of Weiss' hand when they reached the bar and ignored Weiss' drunken flirtation, "I haven't heard you speak of girls in a while. Does this have anything to do with what happened earlier today?"

Weiss nearly cringed when her memories flashed back to just a few hours ago.

She saw the only person in the world she had ever truly fallen for. And the only person in the world who had ever hurt her as well. Seeing Blake again made her head spin. Weiss quickly tried to push the thoughts out of her head.

"No," Weiss slurred, "but I do miss the girl on girl action. Maybe I do need to find a girl and get laid." Coco chuckled and took another sip of her drink, "bullshit. That's why you keep bringing her up tonight. She's here, in the same city as you. Why don't you just find her and— "

"Coco," Weiss snapped and threw her hand up, "don't."

Coco threw her chocolate locks over her shoulder, "come on, Weiss. It's been months and you're still hung up on the girl. Don't deny it either. Ever since you saw her this afternoon you've been drinking liquor like it's water. It's a shocker you aren't as wasted as Adam imagines you to be."

"Cut it out, C" Weiss scolded.

"Your parents aren't even here. It's not like they would find out and—,"

"COCO," Weiss hissed, cutting off her best friend. Weiss' blue eyes were dark and flaming. Coco finished drinking her beer bottle, completely unaffected by Weiss' anger.

"Fine," Coco stated, placing the empty bottle on the counter, "act like that, but we both know you are still in love with Blake and she's the one you truly want. You two are both here in this beautiful city, at this amazing beach, and it's completely insane that you won't even go up to her and speak to her. You two loved each other. You still love each other. A love like that just doesn't die."

Weiss' eyes eased and she took a deep breath. She leaned against the counter and flattened out her navy colored dress, running her fingers over the fabric. The heiress sighed, "she has probably moved on by now, Coco. It's not like it matters anymore."

Weiss took a step towards Coco and reached out to hug her best friend. The younger girl buried her face in Coco's neck, "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I didn't mean to."

Coco pressed a quick kiss to Weiss' head, "it's okay, my little drunkie. I knew I was pushing your buttons. I just want to see you happy, and I know how happy she made you."

Coco ordered two more drinks from the bartender and handed one to Weiss. A smile wiped across of Weiss' face, "Trashcans, my favorite."

"I know, bitch. I actually know you, unlike that douchebag of a boyfriend you have," Coco replied, rolling her eyes at the mention of Adam.

Weiss chuckled and took a big gulp of her drink, "let's get tonight really started."

* * *

Blake talked in conversation with Reese, the guy that Reese was pursuing for the night, and his friend.

"So you two are freshman at Haven University?" Butters, Reese's interest, asked. Blake nodded, "yeah, go Hunters!"

Butters laughed, "no, no. It's all about those Atla's Soldiers." Butters and his friend, Scotch, did the Robot stomp with their feet. Scotch eyed Blake and smiled, "it's too bad more girls at Atlas don't look like you. You are so beautiful."

Blake returned a smile, feeling the alcohol buzz a bit more strongly in her body, "well thank you."

Blake noticed that Butters and Reese had gotten into their own conversation, and Blake decided to try to keep Scotch busy so that Reese could make her moves. Blake was a perfect wing woman to Reese, especially if her being a lesbian was unknown.

"How do you like it in Mistral?" Scotch asked, his ruffled black hair soft on his face. Blake could hear the southern draw in his accent. "It's beautiful. I love it. The weather is always nice and there's so much to do in here," Blake replied.

"You seriously look like a model. I'm surprised you haven't gotten any offers from being over there," Steven stated, looking Blake up and down. The brunette smiled again. Blake was used to getting hit on by guys. It never bothered her like it did some lesbians. Blake just looked at it was a compliment.

Butters looked over at Scotch, "I'm going to go get Reese another drink. We'll be right back."

Blake flashed her eyes to Reese who was already looking back at Blake and smirking. Blake winked at Reese and Reese grinned back. Mission accomplished.

Scotch took a step closer to Blake once Butters walked off-hand in hand with Reese, "are you single, by chance?"

Blake's amber eyes danced as she chuckled, "Actually I—,"

"She's with me," Sun finished for Blake, wrapping his arm around of Blake's waist, gently pulling her against his tone body.

Scotch frowned as he looked at Sun's arm around of Blake's waist, "oh."

Sun shrugged, "it's okay, man. I would hit on her, too."

Scotch awkwardly nodded, "I'm going to go get another beer."

Blake turned to Sun and let out a laugh, "you came in at such a perfect time."

Sun let go of Blake's waist, "seems like I always do."

Blake stopped laughing once she caught a quick glimpse of two preps standing just a few feet away from them. Sun looked down at Blake, "what is it, Blakey? Is he coming back again?"

Blake shook her head, "she's here."

Sun's head and eyes looked up and around, quickly searching for the sight that Blake saw.

Blake felt her stomach and her head spin. Not again. There was no way that she was seriously running into her again.

Her bright yellow eyes raked over the Ice Queen. She was beautiful. Her dress was fitted pressed to her tone body. Though Blake had seen her new, fit body on the beach earlier today, seeing it in clothes was almost just as appealing. Her legs looked no less than perfect, standing in heels, making her leg muscles appear lightly. And her snow, white hair fell, of course, flawlessly as it always had over her shoulders and down her back.

"Blake, let's go," Sun said, grabbing Blake's hand, breaking the brunette from her gaze.

Blake slipped her hand out of Sun's, "no."

A confused expression crossed Sun's face, "what?"

Blake shook her head, "no. I want to go speak to her."

Sun shook his head in response, "Blake, you're drunk. That's probably not a good idea."

Blake suddenly became angry. Rage filled her body as she looked at the white-haired who broke her heart. Blake hadn't spoken to her since their break up, since that warm August night just before they left for college. Blake hadn't even seen her since then, apart from seeing her on the beach earlier today.

Blake still felt angry. She still felt hurt and uneasy about their breakup. And over Christmas break Blake had heard that Weiss was dating some guy, which made it all hurt even more considering why they broke up.

"Blake, wait!" Sun called out for her.

The brunette's lips were pressed in a hard line as she walked through the bodies of people, keeping her eyes on her ex. The closer Blake got the faster her heart pounded in her chest.

The older girl noticed Blake first, her mouth dropping open as she made eye contact with Blake. When Blake reached the two girls, the one she wanted to speak to was facing the opposite way, unaware that Blake was behind of her.

"Weiss," Coco stated, keeping her eyes locked with Blake's.

Weiss took another sip of her drink and laughed.

Blake's heart fluttered at hearing that laugh again. It had been over half of a year.

But her heart nearly stopped when she heard her speak.

"Yeah, C?" Weiss replied, the drunkenness piercing through her voice.

Coco kept her eyes fixed on Blake and Weiss noticed Coco was looking at something behind of her.

Weiss titled her head, "what are you looking—,"

Weiss turned her body around and immediately stopped talking. Her throat went dry and her lips parted.

She barely stood three inches from the stunning brunette. Weiss' hands started shaking and she suddenly felt weak.

"Oh my Oum," Weiss said after locking her eyes into yellow shining pools for the first time since August, "Blake."


	4. Chapter 4: A Typical Discussion

Chapter 4

* * *

Tears started forming in Weiss' crystal blue eyes. She became quickly overwhelmed, strong emotions pulsing through her body. Weiss hadn't been this close to Blake in almost seven months. Seven very long months which Weiss had thought of Blake every single day.

Weiss let her eyes take in all of the brunette standing in front of her. Blake had only become more beautiful since she left for college. Somehow she was even more breathtaking than before. Her features had seemed to become more dominant on her face, and she already looked as if she had matured.

A spiked blonde guy came up behind of Blake, placing his hand on her waist. Weiss recognized him from earlier, noting that this was the same guy who she had seen with his arm wrapped around Blake at the beach just a few hours ago. Weiss eyed the very attractive guy, looking at him from his messy but perfect hair, to the sharp angles on his face down, to his hand that rested softly on Blake's hip.

"I want to talk to you," Blake stated, making Weiss slide her eyes back up to Blake's face. Chills went down Weiss' body as she heard Blake's voice for the first time in what it seemed to be like an eternity. It was still the same sweet voice that Weiss had remembered.

Weiss stared back in Blake's illuminating eyes. Her heart raced in her chest as every second passed by. "Sorry," the guy stepped in, looking from Weiss to Coco. His dark gray eyes quickly flashing between the both of them, "I tried to stop her from coming over here but… well, it didn't really work."

"Obviously," Coco chuckled, crossing her arms and tilting her head.

"Sun, it's fine," Blake said, turning to face her friend.

Weiss watched the two and she could sense the care and love that floated between Sun and Blake. Just the way Sun looked at Blake, Weiss could tell that he truly cared about her, but it wasn't a romantic type of care. It was more of a genuine human type of care. It made Weiss happy to know that Blake had found someone who cared about her in Mistral. She had worried about Blake's safety in the large city filled with millions.

Sun brought his eyes back to Weiss, scanning over the heiress' figure. Weiss figured that he probably knew exactly who she was and what she meant to Blake. This guy probably knew everything about Weiss, while Weiss knew completely nothing about him.

While he was checking her out, Weiss decided to eye Sun himself. He was a complete stud. If Weiss hadn't known that Blake was gay from personal experience, she would have definitely assumed Blake was banging the guy. He was more than attractive to say the least.

"Maybe you two shouldn't talk here. You kind of have a thing for sneaking off to the bathroom and hooking up in clubs," Coco dryly stated.

Weiss turned to Coco, shooing her a look while her cheeks started blushing a light shade of red. Sun slipped a chuckle, "you have a point."

"Where else would we go? We're in the middle of a club," Weiss said, looking at Coco.

Blake looked at Weiss' lips as she talked. They looked so soft.. so kissable..

Being this close to Weiss made Blake want to jump on top of the Ice Queen and press their bodies together right then and there. Weiss had only gotten so much more beautiful than she had been in senior year and throughout the summer.

"Let's leave," Coco said, "it's already almost one o'clock. The club is closing in an hour. Our hotel is only half a mile down the road from here."

Sun nodded and agreed, "yeah, ours is too. We're staying in The Atlantis down the street."

Coco let out a small laugh, "of course. We're staying at the same hotel. Go figure."

Sun ran his hand through his hair, "are you kidding me?"

Blake and Weiss hadn't even paid attention to Coco and Sun's conversation. The two were quietly looking at each other, neither one of them saying a word. The silent gaze was broken when Coco tugged Weiss' hand, pulling her forward.

"Where are we going?!" Weiss snapped, whipping her eyes to Coco from Blake.

"We are going back to the hotel," Coco replied.

Weiss tried to pull out of Coco's hold, "no, I need to talk to—,"

"If you would just calm down and look behind of you, you would notice they're coming with us. Maybe if you would have stopped eye fucking Blake for a few seconds you would have known that we are all going back to the room," Coco cut off.

Weiss stopped fighting Coco's lead and glanced behind of her to see Sun holding Blake's hand, pulling her behind of Coco and Weiss. Weiss' eyes met again with Blake's and Weiss felt her body tingle.

She turned her head back around. This is going to be interesting.

* * *

Blake stood tall, leaning against Weiss' hotel bedroom wall. Her eyes were fixed on Weiss who was standing on the opposite side of the room of her. Silence filled the room and it was deafening.

"How have you been?" Weiss croaked, breaking the streak of quietness.

Blake cleared her throat, "fine."

Weiss could feel her body vibrating from both the alcohol and from being in a room alone with Blake. She tried to talk as soberly as she could, but Blake could hear the drunken slur in some of her words.

"That's…good," Weiss commented.

Blake nodded her head in response.

Another few quite seconds passed between the two girls. The only sounds were the very faint voices coming from the living room behind the closed bedroom door down the hall in the hotel between Sun and Coco.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Weiss asked, her voice cool and collected on the outside, but on the inside she could feel her anxiety taking over her body. Blake shifted in her stance and crossed her strong arms, "I don't know."

Weiss raised an eyebrow to Blake, "you don't know?"

Blake titled her head, "don't raise your eyebrow at me."

Weiss' face fell straight, "well how else am I supposed to act? You approached me wanting to talk for the first time in months, Blake. I tried talking to you for a solid month after you broke up with me, but you wouldn't return anything… my phone calls, my texts, my emails. I even wrote you letters."

Weiss let out a huge sigh. Her voice was no longer calm, it was angry. Blake could hear her hurt pour out more and more in every word that Weiss spoke.

"You know why I didn't reply to you, Weiss, don't try to play the victim," Blake harshly responded.

"Blake, I'm a victim!" Weiss said, her voice raising.

Weiss' bright eyes had traces of pain laced in them as she continued, "it wasn't my choice. None of this was my fault or my choice."

Blake sarcastically chuckled, "you chose to deny me. You chose to deny us. And then you chose to fuck Sage. Seems like a choice to me."

Weiss took a step closer to Blake and growled, "I did not fuck Sage."

"You sure did make out with him like it. Are you sure you did that only just to please your parents or were you doing it for yourself? Because it looked pretty damn real to me," Blake fired back.

Weiss threw her hands up in the air and brought them back down to hit her bare legs, "dammit, Blake. You know I did that for my parents. I wasn't into him. I was only into you. I had to act like I was into him so my parents would believe me."

"Yeah, well, you're a pretty great actress, bravo," Blake clapped.

"I told you that I still wanted to see you and be with you," Weiss stated.

"So I could be your dirty little secret? Sorry, I'm out of the closet. I'm not going back there, Weiss. Not for you, not for anyone. I'm perfectly confident in being who I am," Blake barked, her Amber eyes shooting bullets into Weiss' light one's.

"My parents are different, Blake. My family is just different. We have a status to uphold in Vale. You know that. You know that it's harder on me because of who I am," Weiss threw back, her voice growing louder.

A wicked sarcastic smile wiped across of Blake's lips, "sorry that I wasn't good enough for your little status quo, princess."

Weiss picked up a book sitting on the table side and threw it across of the room. It hit hard off of the wall and fell onto the floor, "Oum, you're so fucking stubborn."

"I told you that I don't fuck with straight girls, Weiss. I wasn't dating you in private so that you could be straight to the public," Blake snarled, her voice now starting to raise along with Weiss'.

Weiss bellowed a dark laugh, "oh, really? From what I've heard you fuck every straight girl you can find now-a-days."

"What the hell does it matter to you? You're fucking a guy who looks like he should be your dad. I know you attract older guys, but damn. Give it about another year and you will be shipping him off to a nursing home," Blake replied, her voice sharp and cold.

Weiss' lips were pressed tight together. The thought of Blake on another girl made her feel as if she was about to explode. "You are no right to comment on who I'm sleeping with," Weiss shot back, "you broke up with me, remember?"

"So you are sleeping with him?" Blake quickly asked.

Weiss' eyes were burning, "so you are sleeping with random whores?"

"I'm single, I can do what I want," Blake spat back.

Weiss darkly chuckled, "he's my boyfriend, I can fuck him if I want."

Blake's expression quickly changed. Her body got tight and stiff. Blake broke her gaze in Weiss' eyes for the first time in their argument. Blake looked down at the ground. Suddenly the alcohol seemed to have lit up in her body to remind her of all of the liquor that she had consumed tonight. Boyfriend. The rumors were true.

Sadness pulsed through the brunette's body. Weiss had a boyfriend. This wasn't just some random guy she was seeing or manipulating. This was her boyfriend. She was in a relationship, and Weiss had once told Blake that she didn't do relationships with just anyone.

Suddenly Blake became angry once again. Weiss had moved on.

Blake's eyes snapped back to Weiss', who stood only a few feet away from her. If Weiss was going to fire hurtful shots at Blake, Blake was going to fire back.

"How's that going for you?" Blake asked, trying to hold back her slur from the alcohol flowing in her system. Weiss tossed her ivory curls over her shoulder, knowing that she was going to lie her ass off to win this battle against Blake, "perfectly."

A stab of jealously hit Blake's stomach, "hm. Good to hear." Weiss nodded, "I'm happy." Blake smiled seductively, "I bet. Tell me, is the sex better with a guy?"

Weiss titled her head, "depends on who you're comparing."

Blake took a step closer to Weiss, "you're right. See, I had this girl last week, totally straight. She was insanely hot. Oum, I mean her body was to die for.."

Blake noticed Weiss' eyes had narrowed slightly and that her jaw was clenching. Blake's smirk widened as she knew that Weiss was starting to get mad.

"Anyway," Blake continued, "she told me that she had never come so many times while having sex with any of her boyfriends in the past ever than she had with me in one night."

Weiss' jaw clenched tighter as her lips pressed more firmly together. Blake continued, "but that's just what I was told, that's why I'm curious to know with you." Blake could see the Ice Queen practically fuming. Blake took another step closer to Weiss.

Weiss straightened in her stance, "so which slut of the night was that?"

"I know I have a list, but I at least don't see more than two girls a night. At least give me that," Blake innocently replied.

Weiss felt rage and jealously building up inside of her. How many fucking girls had Blake seen? Was it that easy to get over her?

"You should really pick one girl and stick with her. It's way more special and hot when you just have that intense sexual bond with someone and they know exactly what to do to get you off," Weiss said, her tone flirtatious.

Blake's mind flashed images of the guy Weiss was with earlier on the beach today pleasing her. Blake's eyes seemed to have turned dark yellow as she took another step towards Weiss. "I don't need that type of connection to anyone. All I need is to hear a girl moan my name over and over and that's enough for me," Blake replied.

The white-haired wanted to punch a hole in the wall just picturing Blake going down on another girl. Weiss knew that Blake was amazing in bed, and the thought of another girl feeling that pleasure that she had received multiple times made Weiss' body burn in rage.

"Just how many whores have moaned your name," Weiss asked, her voice shaking with anger as she was raising a white eyebrow.

"How many times has your fuck boy made you moan his? Because I'm sure I have him beat" Blake snapped back.

"I fucking hate you," Weiss yelled, shoving Blake.

Blake stumbled backwards but quickly regained her balance. Weiss had tears rolling down her cheeks, "Oum, I fucking hate you, Blake!"

Blake shouted back, "why Weiss? Why do you hate me?"

Weiss walked forward and shoved Blake again, her hot tears streaming down her face, "you fucking left me. I loved you. I wanted you. But you just fucking left me. And now you're here rubbing it in my face that you're sleeping with every girl in sight."

Blake caught her balance again and yelled back at Weiss, "you have a boyfriend, Weiss!"

"I don't want him! I think of you every fucking time I'm with him, Blake. I think of you. I still think of you. No matter how many times he kisses me, or touches me, or how hard he fucks me, I swear to Oum all I see is your fucking, stupid face."

Weiss stumbled forward and reached out to push Blake again, but this time the black-haired caught her arms and quickly yanked them down to the side. Blake let go of Weiss' arms and grabbed the white-haired's face, pressing her lips to Weiss' hard and firm.

Weiss fought Blake, trying to push her off of her, but Blake refused to let go of her. Blake deepened the kiss and allowed her fingers to grip in Weiss' ivory strands.

Weiss stopped fighting Blake and fell into her kiss, closing her eyes and tasting the brunette for the first time in over half a year.

Weiss grabbed Blake's waist and tugged Blake's body closer against her own. Weiss and Blake's lips clashed together rapidly. The kiss was heated and angry and uncontrolled, but it was right. It all felt so right.

Blake turned them around and pressed Weiss' body hard into the wall. The Heiress softly whimpered in Blake's mouth and brought her hands to grip Blake's dark hair. Blake moved her hands down from Weiss' hair and gripped the smaller one's waist with force.

Blake hadn't felt this with any other girl she had hooked up with in the past seven months. No one in the world had ever given Blake the feeling that was running through her body right now as her lips were pressed hard against Weiss'.

Blake leaned down and picked Weiss up, holding the young Schnee up by supporting her thighs. Weiss instantly wrapped her legs around of Blake's waist, deepening her kiss with Blake. Blake's fingers pressed into Weiss' bare thigh as she held Weiss' body against the wall.

Blake tore her lips from Weiss' and buried her face in Weiss' neck, kissing the skin. Weiss titled her head back, giving Blake better access. Blake waisted no time finding a spot to suck on Weiss' neck.

"Blakey," Weiss moaned, feeling Blake's warm tongue trace over her skin. Blake ran one hand in between of Weiss' thighs and slipped her fingers past the lace underwear. The brunette slid her finger to Weiss' clit as the petite girl buckled her hips and gasped.

Weiss moaned in Blake's ear, dipping a finger into Weiss' heat, immediately pumping. "Oh Oum, Blake," Weiss moaned, her arms wrapping around Blake's neck. Weiss felt like her entire body was shaking under Blake's touch.

Blake quickly slid another finger into Weiss and kept her fast pace pumping into her wet flesh. Weiss buried her face in Blake's neck as she couldn't hold back her moans and whimpers. Blake needed to hear Weiss moan. It was the sound she had been dreaming of hearing for far too long.

Blake could already feel Weiss' walls tightening around her fingers. She knew when Weiss was drunk, she came faster. Blake sped her fingers in Weiss' heat, not wanting, but needing to her to moan her name.

"Blakey," Weiss whimpered breathlessly into Blake's neck. The heiress' nails dug into Blake's bare shoulder, but Blake didn't care.

Blake felt Weiss' body trembling in her arms. "Blake, Ah," Weiss moaned. Blake knew Weiss was seconds from climax. Just as Weiss' body was about to release, Blake pulled out of Weiss and set her down.

A frustration expression washed over Weiss' face as the white-haired leaned against the wall while she struggled to try to catch her breath, "why did you stop?"

Blake's shining eyes were filled with lust and anger, "you have a boyfriend."

Weiss slipped her dress over her head and tossed it on the floor leaving her in only a black lace bra and matching underwear. Blake's eyes ran down Weiss' body and her throat went dry as she took in every inch of the Ice Queen. Holy shit.

"Not when you're around," Weiss said, grabbing Blake's hand and pulling the brunette towards the king sized bed.


	5. Chapter 5: It Was Nice To See You

Chapter 5

* * *

Weiss pulled Blake down onto the soft sheets that were laid across the five-star hotel's king sized bed. Blake fell on top of Weiss, pulling the brunette down more to fall hard on top of Weiss' body.

Weiss' hands instantly went to Blake's dark locks and pulled her face down to meet their lips together again. Weiss felt as if her body had been sparked. Touching Blake again made her feel more than alive. She had missed Blake so much and she dreamed of the nights when her mouth would find the brunette's yet again.

Blake pressed her hands against the bed around of Weiss, holding herself up over the smaller one. The taste of Weiss on her lips were erotic. No other girl in the world had tasted even half as delicious as Weiss did.

Blake reached below her body with one hand and grabbed one of Weiss' legs, pushing it apart from the other. Blake slid her in between Weiss' legs and pressed her thigh to Weiss' mound. She softly moaned feeling Blake's body against her heat. Blake could feel how aroused Weiss was through her underwear. They were soaked. They were soaked for her.

Blake brought her lips down to Weiss' neck, Weiss shuddered lightly while wrapping her arms around Blake's neck. Blake's hands trailed the outside of Weiss' thighs while her lips moved in sync perfectly against her ex's, who she was still desperately in love with.

The black-haired started to suck on the skin and Weiss pulled her lips to Blake's ear, "you can't leave a mark."

Blake instantly pulled her body up and Weiss' eyes fluttered open as she saw the anger flash in Blake's eyes. Reality hit the brunette all over again. Weiss wasn't single. She had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who had his hands all over Weiss' small body.

"Blake, don't go," Weiss quickly stated, seeing the fire raging in Blake's amber pools. They were no longer yellow, but now looked darker. Blake shook her head as she started to lift herself up from Weiss' body, "you're not my girl anymore."

Weiss sat up along with Blake, "I never stopped being yours."

"I can't even kiss your neck how I used to because you don't want evidence that you're sitting here half fucking naked with me between your legs," Blake fired, standing up from the bed.

Weiss stood and took a step towards Blake. Her voice was weak and broken, "after all of this time apart.. you don't want me?" Blake brought her dark eyes to Weiss' as she sighed, "you are in a relationship, Weiss."

Weiss' eyebrows pulled together as she became frustrated, "I only want you." Blake bent down and picked up Weiss' dress that was laying on the carpet. The brunette handed the dress to Weiss who tossed it back on the ground, "no. I want you."

"Weiss—,"

"No, Blake! Oum. I want you. I don't care how many times I have to say it. I don't want—," Weiss started, but was cut off by Coco talking rather loudly in the living room.

The two girls looked at each other in confusion as they both silenced, trying to hear the dialogue outside of the bedroom door. Weiss walked to the door and pressed her ear against it.

"She's busy right now," Coco firmly stated.

"What the hell could she possibly be busy doing? Is this a double date? Is she in there with one of his little friends?"

Blake didn't recognize the deep voice, but Weiss certainly did. The heiress quickly walked over to the bathroom and pulled on Blake's hand, tugging her inside with her. Weiss shut the double doors of the master washroom, locking them behind of her.

Blake shot Weiss a glare once the petite one let go of her hand, "what the hell are you doing?" Weiss turned the shower water on and hoped in the glass shower doors, still in her bra and underwear. The steam from the shower quickly started to float around the bathroom and fog onto the glass shower door and the mirror on the wall.

Blake heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Weiss?!" the same voice called out. It was definitely a man, and Blake could hear his intoxication pouring out in his voice.

"Weiss, Darling, open the door. What are you doing?" he boomed questioningly from the other side of the double doors.

Blake slipped a dark chuckle. Darling. This was her boyfriend.

"I just got in the shower," Weiss shouted from under the water. Blake's heels clicked across of the tile and Weiss popped her head out of the shower and flicked her eyes to Blake, "can you not?" she whispered with a hiss.

Blake walked to the shower, "what's wrong? Don't you want your man to come in here and shower with you? He sounds a bit drunk, you're a bit drunk, the sex would probably be amazing." Blake's voice was heated and Weiss could hear the jealously drowning in her voice.

Weiss' blue eyes shot dark as she glared at Blake, "Blake, if you don't stop—,"

"Darling, open the door. I want to get in with you," Adam pleaded, slurring. Blake threw a sarcastic smile at Weiss, "yeah, come on, Darling. Let him in with you."

The raven-haired turned to walk towards the door when Weiss pulled Blake back by grabbing her arm and dragging her into the shower. Blake flashed an angry look at Weiss, "my dress!"

"Well you shouldn't have fucked with me like that," Weiss replied.

Blake quickly slid out of her dress and tossed it over to the counter across of the room, quickly bending down to take off her heels as well.

"Weiss, Darling. Hurry so we can go to bed, and not sleep if you know what I mean," Adam flirtatiously said. Blake rolled her eyes at Adam's drunken, horny wishes. The thought of Weiss sleeping with him made her body feel as if she did really need to shower.

Weiss peeped her head out of the door again to respond to Adam, "alright, just go wait outside in the living room. Lock my bedroom door." Blake's eyes ran over the back of Weiss' body as she was leaning out of the shower.

Oum why did she have to get so tone while they were broken up? Her body was perfect before but now…Weiss' small toned muscles made Blake's mouth dry with desire as they softly flexed every time she moved. The water from the shower ran down Weiss' body as Blake watched water swiftly flow down her back, to her ass, to her legs, to to the floor.

It reminded Blake of the times that Weiss would sneak into the shower with Blake over the summer while they were at Weiss' house and Blake would scold the flirty Ice Queen until Weiss' lips made contact with hers and Blake couldn't resist.

One time they had even almost gotten caught by Winter. Just as Blake was bringing Weiss to climax with her tongue, Winter opened Weiss' bathroom door to grab toothpaste because she ran out of her own. Winter noticed a Beacon High School track team t-shirt laying on the ground and called out questioningly for Blake, but Weiss called out instead, just saying that she borrowed Blake's shirt from a sleepover.

Weiss' voice was so uneven and worked up that Weiss had to pretend that she had shampoo in her mouth so Winter would stop talking to her. Just as Winter shut the door, Weiss hit her climax and moaned Blake's name in whispers.

Desire from her memories mixed with the anger of Weiss being someone else's mixed with the alcohol that was turning in Blake's stomach hit Blake like a brick wall as she reached out to grab the heiress from behind the waist. Weiss fell back into Blake's arms and Blake pulled Weiss' body against hers, running her hand over the white-haired's bare stomach.

Weiss turned her body to face Blake and the brunette. She reached up and pulled Blake's face down to hers, greedily needing Blake's lips. Blake reached behind of Weiss' back and unlatched her bra, tossing it across of the shower.

Weiss could have sworn her lips were bruised from Blake's firm kiss. Blake slid her hands down to Weiss' bare breast as she pushed Weiss against the wall. She threw her hands in Blake's wet hair as Blake squeezed Weiss' flesh. Her breasts were just as perfect as Blake had remembered them.

Blake rolled her thumb over Weiss' nipple causing the Ice Queen to moan in Blake's mouth. Blake reached down and gripped Weiss' underwear, tugging them down. Blake's hands weren't gentle, they were soft and warm but Blake was rough with her actions.

Weiss knew that Blake's kisses and motions weren't one's out of love, but out of anger. It was like Blake was trying to kiss and touch Weiss hard enough that it wiped any trace of Adam off of her body. So that Blake was all over her again.

It took everything in her will power, and Oum she didn't want it to stop, but she pulled herself back from Blake. She wanted kisses filled with love, not hatred.

Blake opened her eyes and Weiss could see the tears built up in them, turning her yellow eyes into dark, muddy oceans. "Blakey," Weiss said softly, reaching up to touch Blake's face. Blake yanked her face away from Weiss, "no."

The black-haired opened the shower door and stepped out, grabbing a towel from the rack on the wall. Weiss stepped out of the shower following Blake, leaving the water running. Blake dried off her body and wrapped the towel around herself. Weiss grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her wet body, "Blake, talk to me."

Blake turned to face Weiss, tears streaming down her tan, beautifully structured face. Blake ignored Weiss as she walked closer to Blake. "Blake, please," Weiss begged.

Blake threw her hand up, stopping Weiss in her tracks, "it's not fucking fair. It's not fair that I loved you way before he even knew your name and he gets you. It's not fair that you're with him but you tell me that you love me. It's not fair that he gets you so easily and he gets to watch football games with your dad and sit across dinner tables with your mom and then kiss you at the end of the day."

Tears started building up in Weiss' eyes as Blake continued, "you look at me with all of these feelings and speak to me with loving words but when our kissing and touching and heartfelt words are over at the end of the night and I walk away to go back to my hotel room, he gets you, Weiss. He still gets you."

Weiss felt her heartbreaking all over in her chest again. So many emotions flooded through her sun kissed body. Weiss knew that Blake was hurt, but couldn't she see that she was hurt, too?

"You have been with multiple girls since we have broken up, Blake. How can I compete with that? You've kissed the bodies of so many other pretty girls. I know you. I know you only hook up with the hottest girls that you can get your hands on. And you doing that…you touching them and making them feel good..," Weiss' shaky voice stopped, trembling and unable to continue.

Blake ran her hand through her dark hair furiously, "none of them were you. They were all just random girls who never mattered to me. I prayed that each time I kissed one of them that I would feel something other than the void of missing you. But it didn't work. No other girl gave me what you did."

Weiss broke her eyes from Blake's, unable to look at her while imagining her beautiful tall girl under another girl's body. A few silent seconds passed by as neither girl knew what to say.

"All that it comes down to now is that you are in a relationship with someone who isn't me," Blake quietly stated, "you chose what you wanted in Fall." Weiss' eyes slid back up to Blake, tears falling like rain from them. Weiss knew that both girls were damaged, not only over only their breakup, but what they had done after the breakup.

The brunette reached for her damp dress on the counter and strolled to the bathroom door, opening it without saying a word. "Blake," Weiss called out.

Weiss wanted to hurl herself at the beautiful girl standing in front of her. She wanted to press her lips to Blake's and take her to bed and show her what she has been missing out on for the last seven months.

Blake turned her head to face Weiss as the ivory-haired felt tears rolling down her cheeks and a deep hole in her heart. Blake's eyes were broken and Weiss knew that she couldn't really give Blake want she wanted. She couldn't be with Blake publicly because if her dad found out, he would disown Weiss like she never existed.

"I love you," Weiss mumbled through her weak lips. Tears fell from Blake's eyes as her heart shattered, knowing Weiss was letting her walk away from her again.

"Goodbye, Weiss," Blake replied. The black-haired turned to leave Weiss alone in the bathroom with the shower still running, but Weiss could have sworn it wasn't running as hard as the water from her eyes.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Sun asked, sitting on the couch in his hotel living room, handing Blake a bottle of water. "There's nothing to talk about," Blake blandly replied, taking the cold bottle from Sun's hands.

Sun settled into the couch, "what do you mean there's nothing to talk about? I saw the way you two looked at each other. That's nothing?" Blake took a sip from her bottled water and put the cap back down, "yeah, I guess so."

Sun shook his head, "that doesn't sound right, Blakey. Something happened."

"Well something is nothing," Blake snapped, "nothing matters, she's in a relationship. She's taken."

Sun's gray eyes softened at Blake's words. He could tell that this was eating away at her. When Sun laid eyes on Weiss for the first time earlier today, he could tell that Weiss was a very attractive girl. But when Sun saw Weiss up close at the club and then in her hotel room, he quickly noted that Blake wasn't exaggerating the least bit when describing just how flawless the white-haired was.

Weiss was the prettiest girl who Sun had ever seen, apart from Blake is. He still believe Blake held superior rank over any girl in the world.

Sun put his hand on Blake's leg, "I'm here for you, Blakey. You know that. When you're ready to talk, I'm here." Blake returned a smile to Sun and scooted towards him. Sun lifted his arm and allowed Blake to curl up under his arm. "I love her and I hate her all at the same time," Blake sighed after a few moments of silence.

Sun rubbed Blake's shoulder, "I know. She loves you too. It's so obvious in her face. I'm surprised her boyf—," Sun started, but stopped when he realized what he was about to say. Sun could feel Blake's body tense when the word 'boyfriend' was about to slip from his lips.

The blonde thought about his words carefully before speaking again, "he is an complete idiot if that guy can't see how much Weiss loves you." Blake let out a small sigh, "no, I'm the idiot. He's the one that's holding her right now."

Thoughts of Adam's drunken slurs played in Blake's mind. "Weiss, Darling. Hurry so we can go to bed, and not sleep if you know what I mean." Blake's chest felt so heavy as her heart seemed to have throbbed.

If Weiss had wanted her like she said she did, she would be with Blake right now. Weiss had the opportunity to walk away from Adam, but she didn't. She stayed. Weiss chose Adam over her.

Blake suddenly got up off of the couch and grabbed her phone on the table. Sun stood up and looked at the brunette, "where are you going?"

"I'll be back in a few hours," Blake replied, taking the hotel room key off of the kitchen counter as she passed it. Sun raised his eyebrow, "buddy system, Blakey. Where are you going?" Blake faced Sun before she opened the door to walk out, "I'm staying in this hotel. I'll be in room 325 on the floor above us."

Blake quickly shut the door behind of her before Sun had the opportunity to change Blake's mind, which he would have if Blake had told him where she was going. But Blake had already made up her mind. She was hurt and she needed to feel wanted. She need to feel something.

Blake walked down the hall and into the elevator, pressing buttons taking the elevator up a floor above her. She scanned the room numbers on the walls as she passed each one. When she came across room 325, she knocked on the door without hesitation.

The door opened and a blonde opened the door, smiling seductively at Blake as soon as she realized who Blake was. The blonde stuck her hand out, "so you used my hotel number after all." Blake took the blonde's hand, "funny, I still don't know your name."

"You can call me whatever you want," the blonde from earlier on the beach stated, pulling Blake inside and shutting the door behind of her.


	6. Chapter 6: I Can Smell You Anywhere I Go

Chapter 6

* * *

Weiss knocked on the hotel door, waiting outside in the hallway. The Ice Queen stood in her yoga pants, thin tank top, and flip-flops. Her hair was in a messy bun with ivory strands of hair around her face. It was a five-star hotel, so each time you were to leave the hotel room, it was expected of guests to be appropriately dressed, but considering it was after four in the morning and Weiss was still buzzed, her attire now would have to do.

The door opened and a half-awake, messy haired Sun appeared, rubbing his eyes sleepily. When he opened his practically gray eyes fully, he quickly became aware that he was seeing white hair instead of black.

"Weiss?" he croaked, looking curiously at the small girl. "I need to speak with Blake," Weiss stated, her blue eyes big and round.

Sun titled his head and pulled his phone out of the pocket in his Nike sweatpants. "It's 4:03 in the morning—,"

"I know," Weiss cut, her voice weak, "I just really need to talk to her."

"She isn't here," Sun replied. Weiss could hear the pity buried inside his voice. It almost made Weiss' stomach turn with unwanted thoughts, "what?" Sun slipped his phone back into his pocket, "she's visiting a friend, I think. She didn't tell me much."

"A friend?" Weiss asked doubtfully. Sun nodded and rubbed his freshly shaved chin, "that's what she told me. She left almost two hours ago." Weiss felt her heart drop. Who could Blake be going to see at 2 o'clock in the morning?

Sun could see the sadness in Weiss' eyes, "I can tell her that you stopped by if you would like." Weiss looked directly at Sun, "if you know where she is, can you take me to her?"

"I-uh, I don't know if that's a good idea, Weiss. I don't know who she's with. She wouldn't give me any information. She just walked out and told me where she would be," Sun honestly replied.

"Sun, please," Weiss begged. Sun could see how worked up Weiss appeared. Just her eyes alone gave off such strong emotion. He didn't know Weiss very well, in fact he really didn't know her at all, but he could feel something as he looked at her. It was like he could feel Weiss' admiration for Blake just by standing in front of her.

Sun stepped out of the hotel door and sighed. He knew this could either end very well or very bad, "come on."

* * *

A blonde opened the door as Weiss and Sun looked curiously at the unknown girl standing in front of them. Weiss immediately felt her stomach twist. Something wasn't right.

"Can I help you?" the blonde in the hotel room asked, looking back and forth between the two strangers in front of her. Weiss' eyes scanned over the girl. She was wearing a baggy t-shirt that covered over shorts, making her look pant-less…or maybe she was. And Weiss could see the girl was clearly not wearing a bra.

Weiss looked at Sun as he took the lead, "Uh, yeah. We were wondering if our friend Blake is here?"

The blonde turned her head back in the hotel room and called out Blake's name. Weiss could hear Blake in the background, "did our food come in yet? Is it the pizza? Or the Chinese food? Mmm, I'm ready for both." Blake slid up beside of the blonde in the door frame, smiling.

Her smile dropped when her eyes fell on her best friend and her ex. "Oh my Oum," Blake stated. Weiss looked back and forth between Blake and the unfamiliar blonde. It all hit Weiss like a bus. They were not just friends.

Weiss turned and walked away, needing to get as far away from the two girls as possible. Weiss had multiple nightmares that were filled with seeing Blake with another girl, but the pain of seeing it in reality and in person and incomparable.

"Weiss, wait," Blake replied, following Weiss down the hall.

The blonde threw her hands up, "what the hell?! " Sun looked at the blonde, "sorry about this…Blake will get back to you." Sun turned to walk away and follow Weiss and Blake, but then turned back around to face the girl, "actually, you know, she probably won't. She's kinda in love with that girl."

The blonde's eyes widened with frustration, "what?! Are you serious?!" Sun had already started walking down the hall when he replied, "sorry!"

Blake slid in the elevator door with Weiss just as it was about to close. The Ice Queen shook her head with tears falling down, "get out." Blake took a step closer to Weiss, "let me expl—,"

Weiss backed away from Blake, "do not touch me after touching another girl."

"Weiss, listen to me," Blake stated, reaching out to touch Weiss' arm. Weiss pulled back from Blake, "no!" Blake sighed and pulled her hand away from Weiss, "I didn't touch her, Weiss."

Blake saw the tears roll down Weiss' cheeks. Weiss snarled, "I'm so over this. You're nothing but a player." Blake's eyes flashed with anger, "says the girl who cheated on her boyfriend tonight."

Weiss whipped her eyes to Blake's, "don't act like you're innocent. You knew I was in a relationship and you still proceeded to slid your hand in my underwear." Blake barked a sarcastic laugh, "I was single, not taken."

The elevator doors opened on Weiss' floor. "Yeah, well, I am too now," Weiss said stepping out of the elevator and walking down the hall to her room. Blake's mouth dropped and her heart raced at the words. Blake stepped out of the elevator and followed the petite girl, "you're what?"

Weiss kept walking ahead of Blake and ignored the black-haired. "Weiss," Blake called out, picking up her pace behind of the ivory-haired. Weiss reached her hotel room door and slid her key in the lock. The door unlocked and Weiss walked inside, Blake following behind of her.

"Weiss," Blake stated again. She snapped her head at Blake, "you fucking heard me." Blake's eyes met Weiss' and Blake could see Weiss' tears still hadn't stopped sliding down her face.

Blake took steps towards Weiss, "what do you mean you're single? How?" Weiss wiped a tear from her cheek with frustration, "what do you mean, how? It's simple. We broke up."

"Why?" Blake genuinely asked, her curiosity burning through her voice. "That's what I was coming to talk to you about," Weiss said, "but then I find you in the hotel room of some random bitch who is like a knock off version of me."

On the inside, Blake was slightly smiling at hearing Weiss' infamous Weiss Schnee personality spark back out. Whenever Weiss got jealous or furious, anyone was subject to Vale's queen bitch wrath again.

"I didn't do anything with her," Blake restated. Weiss crossed her arms, "then why the fuck were you there? And why did she have no bra on?" Blake sighed, "I was going to have sex with her, Weiss. That was my plan."

Weiss snarled, "I knew it, I—,"

"Let me finish," Blake cut. The heiress silenced and waited for Blake to continue.

"I went there to fuck her. I knew she would let me and I needed to blow steam off. I needed a girl to show me affection and want me. I needed that. But when I got there and she dragged me to her room, she wore the exact same perfume as you and it stopped me in my tracks," Blake started.

Weiss' stomach was already in knots just thinking about Blake in that girl's room, but she remained silent, allowing Blake to tell the story.

"I couldn't stop thinking about your kisses, or how your nails feel when they're digging into my skin, or how your moans are the sexiest sounds I have ever heard. And Oum, then I started thinking about everything. How you laugh at the completely wrong times, or how in the morning you base your breakfast off if you want something hot or cold, or even when you reuse to go to go out without your nails painted and you will make me wait at least twenty minutes so that you can do them and make sure they are perfect.'

Blake took another step towards Weiss, "I can't do it anymore. I can't hook up with random girls after seeing you again. I can't even flirt with them, Weiss. The girl unhooked her bra underneath her shirt to turn me on and I brought up a story about how my grandma never wears bras."

Weiss chuckled softly, but quickly pressed her lips back together, trying not to let her guard down. Weiss' body felt lit again just by hearing Blake's words. The raven-haired took another step towards Weiss, "please tell me that what I told you is exactly why aren't with Adam."

"Not exactly," Weiss replied. Blake's eyes softened with sadness and Weiss took the last step between the two girls possible and reached up to cup Blake's face, "his grandma always wears bras." A smile spread across of Blake's lips as Weiss leaned forward and pressed her mouth against Blake's.

Blake instantly closed her eyes and brought her hands to Weiss' waist. Weiss kissed Blake soft and sweet, not wanting things to be rushed as they were earlier. The girls moved their lips in sync perfectly, never missing a beat, just like always.

Weiss knew this was where she was supposed to be. She knew the second Blake walked out of her door a couple of hours ago that she had made a mistake, and she was not going to do that twice. Letting Blake go had been the hardest thing that Weiss ever had to do.

The blonde decided that no matter how hard she had to chase Blake, or no matter who didn't approve of Weiss being with her, Weiss was still so heads over heels for the brunette, she was going to fight for her until Blake made her stop.

Weiss broke the kiss and placed her hand in Blake's, walking them to her bedroom. Weiss shut the door behind of the two and just as she was turning around, Blake wrapped her arms around Weiss' waist, unable to keep her hands off from her.

Blake pressed her lips against Weiss' again, needing to touch her. Weiss surrendered without fight into Blake. The brunette walked backwards and fell down on the bed, bringing Weiss down with her.

The two girls made their way to the middle of the king bed and Weiss straddled Blake's toned body. Weiss brought her head up to look down at Blake under her. Blake's rich yellow eyes fluttered open and Weiss smiled.

Blake softly touched Weiss' thighs and she could feel Weiss' body slightly jump at the contact. Weiss ran her fingers down Blake's cheek, "I've missed you more than you can imagine." Blake's fingertips rubbed against Weiss' yoga pants, "I've missed you too."

Weiss took in the beautiful girl she was sitting on. Blake was the most stunning person that Weiss had ever laid eyes on. Everyone knew just how attractive Blake was and sometimes that made Weiss proud because she was hers, but other times it made her very paranoid that Blake would find better.

Weiss never had a confidence issue until she started dating a girl who she felt was way more attractive than herself.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you, Blakey. I swear to Oum, I'm so sorry," Weiss softly stated. Blake could see the regret in Weiss' eyes and hear the sincerity in her voice, "I know you are. It's okay. I am, too. I should have been more understanding about your situation."

Weiss shook her head, "no, I shouldn't have made out with Sage and dated Adam for a damn cover up. I should've just told my parents that we were together. I was so stupid."

Blake frowned as she sat up and brought her hands to Weiss' face, "hey, stop it. You're not stupid. You were just scared. You didn't want to lose your family and you didn't know what to do. I should have at least gave you better advice instead of shouting at you that day. Velvet did the same thing to me that I did to you. I didn't realize that until recently when I stopped just thinking about myself and thought about your feelings too."

Weiss hosted her hand across of Blake's, "I want this with you again so bad." Blake nodded, "me too." The black-haired leaned forward to bring a delicate kiss to the Ice Queen's lips.

Weiss pulled her lips from Blake's, "I'm going to do everything I can to fix the past seven months." Blake's fingertips trailed back down to Weiss' waist as the heiress continued, "I swear I'm going to make it right. I want you to know that you are the only person I've ever loved and the only person I've ever had feelings for. Please tell me that you know that," Weiss stated.

Blake nodded, "I believe you." Weiss wrapped her arms around of Blake's neck and placed her head on her shoulder, "I love you, Blakey."

Blake wrapped her arms around the girl who she felt like she her entire world. The raven-haired placed a kiss on Weiss' head, kissing ivory hair that she would never get tired of, "I love you too, Weiss."


	7. Chapter 7: The Early Cat Gets The Bird

Chapter 7

* * *

Blake woke up to find herself with her strong-arm wrapped around a small waist and her head nuzzled into soft ivory locks. Blake's eyes became focused after waking up from her drowsiness to recognize the snow-white hair. A smile wiped across of the brunette's lips as she remembered the events of last night….or technically the very early morning.

Weiss and Blake had spent the night, or morning, in each others arms placing soft kisses all over the other. They talked about the memories of when they dated and how much they missed each other while being apart these past few months.

There was so much for the two girls to discuss, but they were both exhausted. After about an hour of hushed conversation, cuddling, and random kisses, they finally fell asleep together around 6AM.

Blake glanced over at the clock on the wall. It was 1PM, they had already missed the entire morning. Usually this would bother Blake because she was an early bird. Blake got up in the mornings and worked out on a scheduled routine every single day except for on Sunday's. Those were her off days that she loved spending in bed watching Netflix and catching up on sleep.

But this Tuesday morning was different from her typical Tuesday's. Blake couldn't have been more happy to break her steady routine as she laid in bed with a beautiful Ice Queen that she loved more than the world should have allowed her to.

Blake leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the back of Weiss' head while she ran her thumb over the exposed naked skin under Weiss' t-shirt.

Words couldn't describe how much she had missed this. Each time Blake had a random hook-up with a girl, or hooked up with a girl she had flirted with, the black-haired never slept with them after intercourse. Blake had always gotten up to leave or made up an excuse to tell the girl that she had to leave.

Blake could only sleep cuddled up to one person, and that person was the one who was melted into her body right now.

Blake allowed her fingers to run up and down Weiss' body softly, just caressing over the heiress. Weiss' skin was super soft due to her obsession with taking care of her skin and Blake could tell just how much baby fat Weiss had shed after the past few months as she could feel the smaller one's toned muscles.

Blake placed one more kiss on the back of Weiss' head before quietly getting up to go to the gym in the hotel. She figured while Weiss was sleeping she could take the time to get in her daily workout.

Blake slipped out of bed and walked out of the bedroom, silently shutting the door. When she walked down the short hall and into the living room she spotted Sun and Coco sitting on the couch talking and eating lunch.

Blake raised her eyebrow, "Sun?"

Sun looked up at Blake and smirked, "how was last night?" Blake smiled and ignored his question, "what are you doing here?"

"I invited him," Coco stated, "well actually he invited himself because he knocked on the door this morning asking if you were still here and with both of our besties being MIA together, we decided we might as well hang out together too."

Blake looked curiously between Coco and Sun and chuckled a laugh, "hm." Sun took another bite out of his sandwich, "what?" Blake shook her head, "nothing." Sun and Blake shared a knowing glance between each other. Blake and Sun could read each other like books, and she knew Sun thought Coco was hot.

Blake started walking again, "I'm going to the gym. I'll be back."

"What about your sleeping beauty?" Coco jokingly questioned. Blake smiled before opening the front door, "she's sleeping, beautifully."

Coco rolled her eyes playfully, "bye, Cool Cat." As Blake heard the door shut, she heard Sun's voice, "why do you call her that?"

* * *

Weiss woke up to find herself alone in her hotel bedroom. She looked around the room for any sign of Adam. Good, she thought. She rolled over and realized that the shower was running in her bathroom.

Oh Oum, he's in there.

Weiss groaned and buried her pillow in her face. She did not feel like being around him. She was actually so sick of him now that it felt like it drove her insane.

The shower water cut off and Weiss' body tensed. Just thinking about him coming into the room made her want to run away. Sure, Adam was a nice guy. He was sweet to her, aways a gentlemen, basically did everything that she wanted him to, but Weiss wasn't into it anymore.

For a while, Adam was a nice distraction from her ex, but after the first couple of times of not as climaxing sex and typical dates, Weiss became bored with Adam. However, her dad loved him. Mr. Schnee enjoyed Adam's sporty, masculinity. Mrs. Schnee on the other hand thought he was a great guy and was very sweet to him, but always asked Weiss if she was truly happy or if Adam was just more of a casual fling instead of a real love.

It was almost like Weiss' mom knew Weiss' feelings and had submerged into her brain. But, Weiss would tell empty lies to her mother, saying that she actually did like Adam. Still, Weiss could tell her mother wasn't completely buying it. But Mrs. Schnee knew not to question her youngest child too much.

Weiss heard the bathroom door open as she rolled over to the other side, hoping that Adam would believe she was still asleep so that he wouldn't bother her.

She sat unbothered for a few seconds as silence filled the room. An amazing scent floated through the air and Weiss raised her eyebrow. This wasn't Adam's typical Men's Hatchet body soap. This scent was… girly. Girly and fresh.

She turned over to see the most beautiful sight in front of her. Her blue eyes widened with admiration as they settled on the only person in the world who ever made Weiss' heart flutter.

Blake smiled down at Weiss, her hair very damp over her almost naked body. Blake was standing in a bikini while rubbing moisturizer on her face, "I would say good morning, but it's after 2PM in the afternoon."

Blake leaned down and pressed a kiss to Weiss' lips. The white-haired's eyes shut as she felt Blake's soft lips against hers. When Blake pulled back Weiss smiled, "you taste like peppermint." Blake returned a bright smile back, "the power of toothpaste."

Weiss sat up, it kicking in that Adam was no longer her boyfriend. The memories from last night flooded her thoughts. She broke up with Adam last night. For Blake.

Weiss absent-mindedly watched Blake get dressed. The heiress had missed this more than see could even imagine. Blake slipped on her jean shorts over her legs and up her thighs, buttoning them smoothly. She grabbed her tank top and slid it over her head, tossing her hair out from under the shirt.

Blake was so perfect that it was almost unreal. Since the night that Weiss had officially met Blake, she quickly realized just how gorgeous Blake was and she questioned why Blake wasn't the it girl of Vale instead of her.

Blake looked up at Weiss and another smile couldn't help but to wipe across of her lips, "when you look at me like that, I don't want to control myself, Weiss'. You know that."

"Then don't," Weiss replied. She got up from the bed and wrapped her arms around of Blake's neck. The Ice Queen whispered against Blake's lips, "don't control yourself with me anymore. I want all of you again. Even the untamed parts. I want every inch of you, physically and mentally."

Blake's heart skipped a beat at Weiss' words because Blake knew that Weiss meant every single letter. Blake leaned down to Weiss' ear, "Weiss', I have so much sexual frustration, lust, and love that I want to take out on you for the past seven months. If you don't stop, I will take you back to bed right now and start."

Weiss' blue eyes were lusting Blake's desire, "then do it," the smaller one mumbled, moving her lips to Blake's earlobe and nibbling at the soft skin.

Blake softly moaned, "Weiss'.."

Weiss knew every single of Blake's weak spots and all she wanted to do was tease and pleasure the black-haired for hours with them.

Weiss' lips moved down to Blake's neck and Weiss could feel Blake's breath hitch. Blake was the overly confident, a very high-known heartbreaker and player, but when Weiss was her girlfriend and involved her in her life, Blake was the most loyal and sweetest girl in the entire world. Weiss was Blake's kryptonite, and Oum Weiss made Blake weak.

Blake put her hands on Weiss' waist and softly pushed her back, "no, Snowflake. Not right now." Oh Oum, how she missed that pet-name. Weiss looked up at Blake with purposely saddened eyes and pouted lips. Blake chuckled a laugh, "don't look at me like that either. You need to go get ready so that we can actually go out and enjoy our spring break."

Weiss' fingertips played with the back of Blake's neck, causing Blake to shudder softly underneath Weiss' hands, "I would enjoy being in bed with you all day today." Blake's amber eyes darkened with lust at the thought, but before Blake could change her mind, Coco opened the bedroom door and walked in.

Blake jumped and Weiss rolled her eyes. "Dammit, Coco," Blake stated, "you still don't knock before entering? I could have had my face buried between Weiss' legs."

Weiss smirked at the idea, which Blake did not miss. Coco was only dressed in her bathing suit as she flopped down on the bed and shrugged, "it's not like I haven't walked in on it before."

Weiss released her arms from around Blake's neck and turned to her best friend, "what are you doing in here? I was just about to drag Blake back to bed for the day." Coco propped up on her elbow, "uh, no you weren't. We're at the biggest spring break spot in the nation. It's a perfect 90 degrees outside. We are all going down to the pool today."

"Why not the beach?" Blake frowned.

"It's too crowded at this time. If a certain two people wouldn't have stayed up until dawn this morning and actually got up earlier, than we could have gotten a spot, but it's 2:30. The beach is packed. The pool isn't bad though. It's huge and oceanfront," Coco replied.

Weiss walked to her dresser and pulled out a bathing suit while she dropped her shorts. The white-haired was facing the dresser, so Coco and Blake couldn't see her front, but they sure saw her naked bare ass.

"Weiss!" both girls screeched.

"What? You've both seen my ass. Stop being so dramatic," Weiss casually replied.

"Hey guys, are we still—" Sun called out, walking into the room, "OH MY OUM," he boomed, his eyes landing on Weiss' naked ass. Sun quickly turning and dashing away from the door, "why didn't you guys warn me?! Holy hell who changes with the door open in front of other people?!"

Weiss bellowed a deep laugh and Blake sighed, knowing the view her best friend just got of the girl she was in love with. "Sorry!" Weiss yelled out to Sun, her apology filled with laughter. "Monty Oum!," the girls heard Sun comment.

A laugh slipped Blake's lips as well. At least Sun was getting to Weiss pretty quickly.

* * *

Blake watched as Weiss and Coco walked into the pool to cool off from tanning. It was a pretty hot day, but the cool drinks being served and the pool made the hot day seem so much cooler.

Around the pool were other college kids with their groups of friends, drinking, tanning, sitting around and eating, just having a good time while on break.

The pool was huge, not just a normal hotel sized pool. It was probably the entire size of a football field, just not a rectangle. The pool curved and angled creatively with the beautiful oceanfront directly in front of it.

Blake's eyes stayed fixed on Weiss as she walked through the pool water with Coco. Weiss was like a Snow goddess not melting by the Summer rather being in someone else's arms, and other "So what's the deal with you two?" Sun asked, looking over at the brunette.

Blake shrugged, "I'm not completely sure." Sun took a sip of his water, "what do you want to be with her?" Blake kept her gaze on Weiss, never once luring her eyes away from her love, "I know I've never stopped wanting her, Sun."

"Well, even I knew that," Sun laughed. Blake smiled, "I really do love her." The black-haired's smile faded as her mind clouded over with thoughts, "but it's going to be hard to get back to where we were."

Sun raised his eyebrow, "why do you say that? It's clear that neither one of you stopped loving each other." Blake watched as Weiss threw her head back and laughed at something Coco had said to her. Weiss' white hair fell perfectly down her shoulders and back, blowing softly when the wind would pick up.

Weiss wrapped one arm around Coco as she was still laughing. Blake couldn't help but to believe that Weiss laughing was one of the most stunning sights to ever exist.

"It hurts to think about her with Adam," Blake admitted. Sun took off his sunglasses, setting them in his lap, "Blakey, she never loved him."

"But she dated him for six months, and she gave her body to him," Blake softly mumbled, her voice suddenly falling weak. Sun sat up straight and his chair and threw his legs over the side to get a direct look at Blake, "hey, stop that. You're over thinking this and looking for facts that aren't there. She dated him to forget about you, Blakey. She used him for a rebound and it didn't work. The way she looks at you gives me chills, and I'm not even the one getting the glances."

Blake broke her stare from Weiss and looked over at Sun, "I just really hate that someone else has touched her body and been able to show her off as theirs. It sucks." Sun put his hand on Blake's leg, "don't forget that you too hooked up with other people."

Blake sighed, "I know, but it didn't mean anything, I—,"

"Adam didn't mean anything to her, either, Blakey," Sun cut off.

The spiked blonde smiled at Blake, "stop over analyzing. That girl loves you so much that it's almost like watching a fairytale or a chick-flick watching you two, and trust me, you've made me watch enough chick-flicks. I know one when I see one."

Blake's lips loosened into a smile, "hey, you enjoy those chick-flicks if I do recall."

"Only if it's Miles Luna, it will fuck you up good," Sun replied, half-joking.

Sun took his hand off of Blake's leg when he heard his phone text-tone ring. Blake directed her eyes back to Weiss and she felt her stomach drop as she saw a huge guy with his hands cupping Weiss' face.

Blake nearly knocked over Sun's water bottle on the small table between herself and Sun. Sun looked up from his phone to glance at Blake, "Blakey, what the hell are you—,"

Sun stopped when he saw Blake's face. He followed Blake's eyes out to the pool.

"Is that.." Sun asked, his voice falling off, not wanting to say the unwanted name.

"Adam," Blake finished.


	8. Chapter 8: Another Bad Encounter

Chapter 8

* * *

"Adam, get off of me," Weiss snapped, bring her hands up and pushing Adam's strong body back. Adam stumbled backwards in the shallow water and questioningly looked at Weiss, his dark eyes filled with anger, "what the hell has gotten into you?"

"Do you ever go away?," Coco stepped in grabbing Weiss, pulling her younger best friend behind of her, "shit, I walk away for twenty seconds and I come back to find Weiss in distress."

"She's not in distress," Adam gritted through his teeth, "she's my girlfriend."

"She's not your girlfriend," a voice behind of Weiss and Coco called out. Adam whipped his eyes from Coco's to a raven-haired girl standing behind of the two friends. The girl looked very familiar, but Adam couldn't quite put his finger on who the tall girl was, but she was beautiful.

Adam softened his voice, but kept it stern enough to still sound somewhat threatening, "excuse me?" Weiss instantly knew who was coming up behind of her. The heiress turned and took a step out towards Blake, slipping her hand in Blake's tightly.

"She's your ex-girlfriend," Blake stated, her eyes just as dark and angry as Adam's. Adam looked down at Weiss and Blake's linked hands and then back to Blake's eyes, "look, ma'am, it's cute that you think you're protecting your friend, but she is my girlfriend. We've been dating for six months. We're just in a fight right now. So if you would, can you please give us the privacy that we deserve?"

Coco titled her head, "privacy? You're in the middle of a fucking hotel pool surrounded by at least eighty college kids and you want privacy at this very moment?" Adam kept his eyes on Blake, ignoring Coco's rhetorical questions.

"You don't date Weiss anymore. You don't have the rights to any privacy with her if she doesn't want it and it's obvious that she doesn't," Blake said. Adam frustrated opened his mouth to say something but then stopped. He took a breath to calm himself and started back at Weiss, "Weiss, come on, Darling let's go work this out. This is getting a bit out of hand."

Weiss could feel Blake's hand gripping her's harder. Weiss knew that Blake's jealously was starting to poke through as she felt Blake's hand squeeze hers. Weiss's blue eyes pierced into Adam's dark ones, "I broke up with you last night, Adam. We can end on good terms. Don't make it be like this." Adam took a step towards the three girls, Blake's body tensed as she moved to step out in front of Weiss.

"You aren't her guard dog, girl," Adam barked, "get out of the way."

Blake chuckled a laugh, "you aren't her man, sweetie, so please go away."

Adam glared at Blake, "I've been inside of her plenty of times. I think that makes her my girl."

Blake's jaw clenched at Adam's statement, and though Weiss chose the completely wrong time, she couldn't help but to be turned on at the sight. Something about Blake's jaw line had always attracted the hell out of Weiss.

"I was inside of her way before you even knew her and last night. I guess that makes her my girl now," Blake fired back.

Adam's mouth dropped and he eyes widened, "what the fuck did you just say?" He took another step towards Blake and Weiss, "you're a fucking dyke?" Blake just smirked at Adam's anger and she ignored the low blow dyke comment. How mature.

Weiss had never seen Adam so angry before. She could see the veins popping out of his head. "You left me for another bitch?" Adam hissed at Weiss. Coco stepped between Adam and the two girls, "you need to calm the fuck down. Blake's a hell of a lot better of a partner to her than you are."

"I am so tired of your fucking mouth, bitch," Adam snapped. Adam reached out and shoved Coco with hard force, causing her to lose her balance as fell down backwards in the shallow water landing on her side.

Before Blake and Weiss could react, Adam was punched in the jaw, sending him down in the water as well. Weiss's mouth fell open as Blake let go of Weiss's hand and reached out to the puncher, "Sun?!"

"Don't you ever lay another hand on another girl again, or talk to them that way. What is wrong with you, dude? You're a poor excuse of a guy," Sun spat, looking down at Adam. Adam grabbed his chin and looked up at Sun from the water, "I don't even fucking know you!"

The crowd around the pool had picked up on the activity between the five and had silenced for the most part.

Sun glared at Adam, "and that's a blessing. Don't you ever try to contact these girls again or next time I promise I'll leave you with more than a sore jaw." Sun turned to Coco and leaned down to pick her up. Sun slid his arm around of Coco's waist and helped her stand.

Blake looked at Weiss, trying to read her expression, but Weiss was just looking down at Adam with wide eyes. Blake felt a sting of…what was that…was it jealously? Blake tugged on Weiss's hand, hoping to get her attention, "Weiss?"

Weiss brought her wide deep blue eyes to Blake. Blake searched for any read in Weiss's icy blues but the black-haired could only read shock, or maybe it as regret, or maybe it was both. Blake couldn't exactly tell.

Sun looked over at Blake and Weiss, "come on, guys. I think we need to leave. Let's go back to the hotel room."

Blake broke her gaze from Weiss, deciding that right now wasn't the time or place to question her. The group made their way out of the pool and grabbed their stuff to leave the area.

"Is everyone okay?" Sun asked once they were in the elevator. Coco sighed as she looked at the scrap on her elbow, "look what that douche bag did to me." Sun shook his head with anger, "I wanted to beat the shit out of that guy. Weiss, how did you ever date him?"

Weiss kept her eyes on the marble floor, "he wasn't like that until now. I never saw that side of him until just then."

The elevator door opened and the group made their way to Weiss and Coco's hotel room. Blake followed Weiss to her bedroom as Sun helped Coco take care of her slightly bloody elbow. Coco was being completely dramatic about the size of it, but Sun didn't mind. He liked being around Coco.

"You've been acting distant since the incident," Blake finally muttered once the two girls were alone. Weiss looked up at Blake for the first time in a few minutes, "I'm sorry." Blake tried to stay calm and not be so quick to jump down Weiss's throat, "what's this about?"

"I just can't believe that I dated someone like that and had no idea that he could be that way. Did you see the way he put his hands on Coco? Or how angry he was? He looked like he was about to attack me, and he's big, Blakey. He's not some high school girl who I'm used to dealing with, he's basically a grown man," Weiss said.

Blake could hear the worry in Weiss's voice, "are you scared of him?" Weiss shook her head, "I'm not scared of anyone, Blake. You know that. I just am so caught off by his character. I didn't think that he would be that way. I thought he loved me."

Blake's lips curved into a frown, "why are you saying that?" Weiss titled her head, "what?"

Blake felt herself get more and more upset as the seconds went by. She thought that he loved her? What does that matter now?

"Why do you say it like you're disappointed?" Blake questioned. "I didn't mean it like—," Weiss started, but was quickly cut off.

"No," Blake stopped her, "you're upset because he wasn't acting affectionate towards you?" Weiss took a step towards Blake, "that's not what I'm saying."

Blake took a step back, "that's exactly what you're saying. You're mad that Adam wasn't being sweet to you. That he was yelling at you instead." Weiss took another step towards Blake, "Blake, no. I was upset because I read his character wrong after all of this time. I thought he was a good guy. You know I haven't had any of those in my life before."

Blake grabbed her bag off of Weiss's bed, "yeah, well, good luck finding yourself one since that's what you want."

Weiss's face jumbled together, "wait, what?!" Blake reached for the front door and Weiss grabbed Blake's hand before the brunette could touch the doorknob, "Blake, you need to stop. You are overreacting."

Blake kept her face forward and hard. Weiss took her free hand and placed it on Blake's chin, turning it towards her, "look at me." Blake brought her eyes to Weiss's, giving in to her request.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're all I want, Blake Belladonna?" Weiss sternly stated. She grabbed Blake's bag and tossed it back on the bed. Weiss wrapped her arms around of Blake's neck, "you are what I want. You. Not Adam, not any other guy. Just you. Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"I can't help but keep thinking of you as being straight," Blake admitted, "before me there was only guys, and after me you only saw guys. You're not into girl, Weiss."

Weiss sighed, "Blake, you know that's not fair." Blake shrugged out of Weiss's arms, "but it's the truth." Blake walked over to the window and looked out of glass. She watched as the waves crashed onto the shore with ease and how there were happy college kids spread across of the beach in big packs.

"You might be the only girl I've ever looked at this way, but you are the only person I've ever felt this way towards, Blake," Weiss commented. Blake turned back towards Weiss, "how do I know that you're not just going to leave me again because you're scared to tell your parents about us?"

Weiss walked towards Blake and cupped the brunette's strong structured face. Blake was insanely breathtaking. "You're just going to have to trust me the way you used to," Weiss mumbled.

"Look where that got me last time," Blake rudely replied. Weiss let go of Blake's face and grabbed her hand, tugging her towards the bathroom. Blake raised an eyebrow as Weiss dragged her along, "where are we going?"

"To quickly shower first and then take a bath," Weiss replied, "we're spending the rest of the day alone together. Just me and you."

Blake couldn't help but to feel her heart flutter at spending the rest of the night alone with Weiss, but the black-haired was still as extremely stubborn as she was before she and Weiss had broken up.

"Why are we showering first? That's stupid," Blake faked a groan because she already knew the answer and knew that the idea wasn't stupid. Weiss ignored Blake's tone as she lead them into the washroom, "because we need to wash off first so we don't sit in dirty bath water," she simply replied.

Weiss let go of Blake's hand as she started the shower. The shower was truly a five-star hotel's shower. It was rather large with plenty of walking room and had two shower heads that had water hitting from two different directions making the water cross each other when both were turned on.

Weiss slipped off her tank stop and shorts as Blake just watched. She threw a playful smile at Blake, "oh come on, you're not going to stay mad the rest of the day, are you?"

Blake crossed her arms, trying not to give in to the Ice Queen. Weiss kept her smile on her face, "suit yourself." She turned around to the shower leaving her back facing Blake. She pulled at the string in her bathing suit top and the top fell off of her body and onto the floor.

Blake's mouth watered at the sight in front of her. Weiss reached down and pushed her bottoms off, kicking them to the side of her to lay with her top. Blake's eyes raked over Weiss's naked back side hungrily. The brunette's mouth parted with desire. Weiss was unbelievably flawless.

Weiss looked over her shoulder innocently, "you can join me if you feel like it." Weiss stepped into the shower, closing the glass door behind of her. Blake could barely make out Weiss's figure as she was hidden in the steamy fog trapped inside of the shower.

The raven-haired probably ranked in the top ten of the world's most stubborn people, but right now she was quickly becoming weak as the very fresh memory of a naked Weiss Schnee was clear in her head and only a few feet away from her.

Fuck it. Blake stripped herself of her clothes and opened the door of the shower, stepping in. When the door shut behind of her, she was pressed into one of the tile walls of the shower. Weiss had her hands on Blake's waist as she brought her lips crashing into the brunette's.

Blake instantly closed her eyes and allowed Weiss to lead the hot kiss. Blake could feel Weiss's naked body pressed against hers as the water from the shower hit across of their bodies. The brunette had started to become wet in more places than just on the surface.

The two girls lips moved fast against each other desperately, neither girl stopping to break for air. Blake felt her body vibrating just from the rush of kissing Weiss like this.

Weiss felt Blake's hands grip her face as Blake turned the two so now Weiss was pinned against the wall. Blake placed her arms around Weiss's body, pressing her hands against the wall.

Weiss's tongue brushed against Blake's lips, asking for permission to enter, which Blake quickly granted. Blake's tongue danced along Weiss's, tasting the inside of the blonde's mouth. Blake slipped a low moan and Weiss bit down onto Blake's bottom lip, sucking on it a second or two just before letting it go.

Weiss pulled back from the kiss and leaned against the wall, opening her eyes to look at the tall girl standing in front of her. Blake's yellow eyes fluttered open as they relaxed softly in Weiss's.

The two girls caught their breath from the heated kiss. Weiss ran her fingers along Blake's naked frame, "I love you." Blake leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto Weiss's nose, "I love you, too."

Blake reached behind of her and grabbed Weiss's soap, pumping the liquid out of the bottle and into her hands. The brunette lathered the soap causing it to bubble a bit, and she reached for Weiss's arms, rubbing into the skin.

Weiss closed her eyes and a smile wiped across of her lips as Blake massaged her skin lightly while washing her, "that feels so good, Blakey."

Blake washed Weiss's body while Weiss washed her own hair, and once Weiss was clean she returned the favor for Blake, washing the black-haired down with soap and her hands.

When the two finished washing, they made their way back to Weiss's bedroom to change into comfy clothes. They had decided not to go out tonight, they just wanted to spend time alone together without anyone else around to bother them.

"I thought you wanted to take a bath after the shower?" Blake asked, remembering Weiss's reasoning for showering in the first place. Weiss smiled, "I just wanted an excuse to drag you into the shower with me."

Blake fell back down onto the bed, "you don't need a reason to drag me into the shower with you, Weiss." Weiss finished towel drying and brushing her hair and cuddled up to Blake on the bed, "I do when you're being a little pussy cat at me."

Blake playfully rolled her eyes, "whatever. I had my reasons." Weiss pressed a kiss into Blake's neck, "mm, but you didn't." Blake smiled at the feel of Weiss's lips brushing against her neck. She softly swirled her tongue against the skin, making Blake's body react just how Weiss wanted it to.

The brunette squirmed under Weiss's wet kisses, her body tingling. Blake placed her hands on Weiss's sides, "Weiss.."

Straddling Blake's lap, never taking her lips off of Blake's neck. Blake closed her eyes as Weiss softly grinded down against Blake's lap. Blake's fingers trailed to Weiss's thighs, but she stopped when she heard a scream.

Weiss lifted her head from Blake's neck, listening for the sound again. The scream came again, but this time it was more of a….moan?

Weiss looked down at Blake curiously who was looking back up at her, "what the hell was—"

"Is that what I think it is?" Blake said at the same time.

"Sun! Oh Oum! Sun! Mmmmm, yeah, Sun!"

Weiss's eyes widened, "oh my fucking Oum."

Blake burst out into laughter as the two girls realized what was going on. Sun and Coco were having sex.

The girls heard Coco moan again and Weiss buried her head in Blake's neck, "oh my Oum, I cannot listen to this right now." Another laugh escaped Blake's lips as she smirked, proud of her best friend. Coco was hot and Blake definitely approved.

Weiss groaned as another whimper came from Coco's mouth, "seriously?! They're that loud?!" Blake tucked a white strand of Weiss's hair back behind of her ear, "you're that loud sometimes too, princess."

Weiss slapped Blake's hand away, "I am not!"

Blake smirked, "maybe not with Adam, but you were with me."

Weiss rotated her hips against Blake's lap, making the ebony-haired glare lustfully at the ivory-haired. Now it was Weiss who was smirking, "sorry, I guess I forgot from not having all of you in so long." The vibe in the room had quickly changed from playful to devilishly sexual.

Weiss leaned down to Blake's ear, "did you make every girl you slept with moan like me?" Blake gripped Weiss's thighs, "no other girl's moans were even near as sexy as yours." Weiss nibbled at Blake's ear, "so you never liked sex with another girl more than me?"

"No," Blake honestly answered, her voice unsteady from Weiss's kisses on her tender places. Weiss's fingertips trailed to Blake's waistband on her sweatpants, dipping a hand in them, "did any other girl make you feel as good as I did?"

Blake swallowed as she felt Weiss's warm breath tickling her ear, "no." Tracing her fingers the outside of Blake's underwear, making Blake flex her hips underneath Weiss.

"Don't lie to me," Weiss said half stern, half whisper. Blake's fingers pressed harder into Weiss's thigh, "I'm not."

Weiss slid one finger in Blake's underwear and down to Blake's heat. The brunette already ready from Weiss's kisses and warm breath. Weiss's finger guided along Blake's folds and came back up to her clit, rolling against the bud.

Blake moaned softly, feeling Weiss on her for the first time in months. Weiss lifted her head and pressed her lips against Blake's again, unable to hold back any longer.

Weiss rolled her finger against Blake's bud, working on her clit. "Weiss, love," Blake moaned against Weiss's lips. Weiss used the opportunity to pull her lips from Blake's. Weiss reached down with one hand and pulled Blake's pants and underwear off completely, tossing them off of the bed.

Weiss brought her lips back and dropped them onto Blake's neck. Blake brought her hand to Weiss's hair, gripping the snow-white strands and opening her legs wider for Weiss's access.

Weiss dipped her finger back low in Blake's folds, and entered Blake, making the brunette gasp a moan, "Oh Oum, Weiss."

Pumping a finger into Blake, quickly adding another. Blake gripped Weiss's hair tighter as the feeling between her legs intensified. Weiss pumped harder, making Blake's breathing uneven.

Weiss lifted her head from Blake's neck to look down at the black-haired's blushed face. Blake wrapped her arms around of Weiss's neck, closing her eyes tight while Weiss worked inside of her.

Weiss brought her lips to Blake's ear, "you're so beautiful when you're falling apart underneath me." Blake moaned in response, unable to reply to Weiss in audible words.

Weiss sped her pace in Blake, pumping harder and faster into the brunette. "Weiss, Snowflake, please," Blake choked.

"Please what, Blakey?" Weiss asked, already knowing the answer. Weiss loved being in control and even though she and Blake had a power struggle over who was the dominant one in the relationship, when Weiss acted this way, Blake couldn't help but to cave and let her white beauty win.

Blake flexed her hips to feel all of Weiss inside of her, allowing Weiss to go deeper. Blake moaned out before answering, "please make me.." Blake moaned again, not completing the sentence.

Weiss pumped her fingers harder, seeing Blake's body tighten, "make you what?" Blake groaned, "dammit…Weiss….y-you know what I-I….mean," Blake managed to say between moans.

"I want to hear you say it," Weiss replied, her blue eyes locked on Blake. Blake's legs started to tighten and her breathing became even more uneasy. "Make me come, Weiss," Blake begged, feeling Weiss's fingers thrusting in and out of her at a face pace rhythm that made her entire body shake.

Weiss nearly climaxed herself when she heard the words desperately come from Blake's lips. The heiress kept her pace, feeling Blake's walls tightening around of her fingers. "Weiss, fuck," Blake moaned breathlessly.

Just as Blake was about to roll over in pleasure, Weiss pulled out of Blake and the brunette's eyes flew open, her face fluttered with pink dashed cheeks, "Weiss?!"

She had a very smug smirk on her face, "payback is a bitch, huh?"

Blake groaned in frustration, remembering when she didn't let Weiss come last night. Weiss proudly smiled as she laid back against the bed.

Blake let out a round of curse words, frustrated from not getting the release she desperately needed in between her legs. Weiss laughed as she saw how hot and bothered she had left Blake.

Maybe this will teach the beautiful brunette to never tease the Ice Queen ever again.

* * *

I truly do enjoy writing for you guys and writing with Monochrome / Checkmating, I promise I will do everything I can to update as much as I can because I honestly do enjoy it. I hope everyone does understand.

Thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing / favoriting / following...I always say it, but you guys are seriously so awesome and sweet! It absolutely makes my day to read your words and reviews :)


	9. Chapter 9: Don't Blame Yourself

Chapter 9

* * *

Weiss and Blake had spent the remainder of the night tossed around in Weiss' hotel bed barely clothed. After Weiss had teased Blake, the girls ordered room service dinner. Neither girl felt like getting dressed to go out or bothering to ask their best friend's, who had become involved together, if they wanted to grab dinner.

The two spent a few hours talking about the events that the other had missed or things that had changed within the last seven months since their break up, which some things really had changed.

Weiss had thrown herself into the world of fitness and health. Her main reason? She wanted her status and reputation to stay climaxed as she entered college. It was a bit egotistical, but that was just a part of the Weiss Schnee personality that everyone knew and loved…or hated.

After weeks of debating on going to the University of Atlas or Shadow College, the heiress decided to stay in Vale. Her break up with Blake was still very fresh and with transferring to a closer school at Haven University being in the same city, Weiss couldn't bring herself to follow her ex-girlfriend, especially when Blake wasn't returning any of Weiss' texts, calls, or not answering the door when Weiss tried to visit her before she flew out to Mistral.

So what she decided was to spend the first year in Beacon to get her general education courses out of the way. It was only two weeks into the school year when she ran into Adam at the coffee shop on campus, and well, that's how that relationship started.

Weiss' dad became suspicious over Blake and Weiss' relationship at one point. One evening as Mr. Schnee was coming in from work, he had noticed Blake's hand lingering a bit too low on Weiss' back just a bit too long along with Weiss burying her face in Blake's neck, as he caught a glimpse of the embrace.

When Blake had left that night after dinner, Mr. Schnee asked Weiss if Blake was "still in the into girls phase" and Weiss quickly defended her secret girlfriend. Blake and Weiss weren't a secret to their high school or peers, but Weiss hadn't told her parents about their precious, perfect daughter dating a girl.

With Mr. Schnee closely watching the two girls and questioning Weiss every other day, the tension drove Blake and Weiss to an end and Weiss knew that she had a reputation to uphold, especially with her parents. So the white-haired used her friend Sage Ayana to act as her love interest, hoping that bringing a guy around would make her dad shut up, and it did.

With Blake leaving her and Sage moving away to college, Weiss wasn't exactly looking for another real, or fake, love interest, but when she met Adam she decided that it probably was best to try to move on and forget about the brunette who broke her heart.

Adam was a hit with Mr. Schnee, who claimed Adam was a "man's man," whatever that is. Weiss didn't care, she was just happy that Adam was pleasing her dad's desires for her.

Weiss had known that she wanted to move out of Beacon for her sophomore year of college, and her first choice was still closest school to be with Blake. She had truly wanted to go in the business to make a better change on her family's company, and with going to school and living in Mistral, that would be the perfect situation for her to achieve her dreams.

But there was a problem. Weiss didn't have any experience in the career field and she had only heard very negative responses. She researched almost every single day, looking up videos, blogs, and interviews of entrepreneurs or CEOs who moved out to Mistral to make it big and all she seemed to come across were people saying how challenging it was to land gigs or how high the pressure of staying flawless was.

Weiss had a very high confidence level and she knew how flawless she was, but the thought of being rejected by professionals just didn't settle well with the heiress.

Blake on the other hand had experienced very fine praise from professionals in her collegiate career. Track had always come easy to the black-haired and it was definitely showing at Haven University.

Weiss had missed Blake's first meet, that she won on varsity as a freshman. Blake broke her University's record in one of her meets, beating the fastest time in women's track history.

Blake told Weiss stories about her teammates, road trips, meets, practices, wild parties thrown by the fraternities on campus, quirks about Haven, and how she has even ran into a few celebrities on the streets of Mistral leaving restaurants or in nightclubs.

Weiss loved hearing about how happy being away from Vale had made Blake, but she couldn't help but to feel a small stab of jealously because of just how happy Blake seemed to be without her. And the fact that Weiss had missed so much of Blake's first experiences in college made Weiss even more upset, but Weiss knew it was mainly her own fault.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Blake asked, looking at the frowning beautiful lover laying beside of her. Weiss shook her head, "it's nothing."

Blake brought her hand to softly stroke Weiss' cheek, "it doesn't seem like nothing." Weiss forced a fake smile in attempt to prove her point, which she was miserably failing at. Blake's frown matched Weiss', "Weiss?"

Weiss sat up straight and broke her gaze from Blake and ran her fingers through her straightened white hair, "I just hate that I missed so many important events." The brunette scooted closer to Weiss on the bed, "you didn't miss anything that important."

Weiss shot Blake a look and Blake backtracked, "okay, well maybe just a little, but it's not like we can go back and change that. I missed a lot in your life, too."

Weiss sighed, "like what? Me trying the new iced coffee in The White Castle?"

Blake's lips curved in a small smile, "no. Like me missing your excitement on the first day of class, or how you probably complained about a professor because she's ancient and slow and way too strict. Or my least favorite, me missing your health kick which I tried six months to get you to go to the gym with me but you refused." Blake softly poked Weiss' body contentiously, trying to get at least a smile out of her.

A tiny laugh slipped Weiss' lips as she grabbed Blake's hands, stopping the tall girl from poking her. Weiss brought her blue eyes back to Blake and Blake could see the relaxation start to settle back in them, "I don't want to miss anymore than I already have."

Blake brought Weiss' hand up to her lips to greet the Ice Queen's soft hands with soft kisses, "then don't." Weiss intertwined her fingers with Blake's and pulled them back down in her lap, "you make it seem so easy."

Blake leaned against the bed's headboard and sat up, pulling Weiss to her. Weiss allowed Blake to pull her into Blake's lap.

Weiss laid against Blake and rested her head in Blake's neck. "It's not going to be completely easy, Weiss, I'd be lying if I said it was. We have so much to work through, but I want to do that because I want you."

Blake softly brushed her fingers up and down Weiss' back as she was speaking. "Where do we start?" Weiss asked. Blake idly pressed kisses onto Weiss' hair, "we have to start by forgiving each other for the past."

"I think you mean more of you forgiving me," Weiss mumbled. Blake sighed in defeat, "you're right, I do," the black-haired admitted, "I'm just scared." Weiss' frown from a few minutes ago reappeared on her face, "scared? Of what?"

Blake kept her fingertips roaming Weiss' soft skin, "you aren't gay, Weiss." Weiss leaned away from Blake's hold and sat up straight, making sure that she could make eye contact with the brunette, "it's only you that I want, Blake. That's not fair to say to me."

Blake tossed her dark hair over her shoulder, "but you've ran to guys every time that we've had issues. What if you come across a guy that you're attracted to when we're together again?"

"I probably will," Weiss started. She could see pain instantly flash in Blake's bright yellow eyes which quickly looked away from Weiss. Weiss gently grabbed Blake's chin to force the brunette to look at her. "But that's how it is, Blake. I'm probably going to see a guy and be like, damn, he's hot, but then you know what I'm going to do? Look at you and know that he could never touch the beauty that you hold. No one could ever be you."

Weiss allowed her thumb to run over Blake's jawbone, "you too will look at other girls. You're going to look at some stupid girl and probably drool all over yourself, and I can only hope that not matter how attractive another girl is to you, that it will always be only me."

Blake took in all of Weiss' words, now understanding where the heiress was coming from. "Don't be scared of me because I love you so much. I made a mistake not telling my parents the truth about you and making you feel like you weren't worth that. I am so sorry, Blakey," Weiss finished.

Blake could see the serenity that flooded Weiss' crystal blue eyes. For months all Blake had wanted was to have Weiss back in her arms and that's exactly where Weiss was now.

Blake nodded, "I forgive you." Weiss leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to Blake's lips. When Weiss pulled apart from the brunette, pulling the smaller one back against her body, needing more.

Weiss shifted to straddle Blake's lap and wrapped her arm around Blake's neck. Blake smiled and brought her hands to Weiss' waist, "I can't believe that I ran into you here. That we planned to come to the same city, in the same hotel, at the same time."

Weiss leaned in closer to Blake, "everything happens for a reason." Pressing her lips against Blake's cheek, "I love you, Blake. I never stopped." The brunette tightened her grip on Weiss' waist, "I love you, too."

Weiss filled up the space between the two and melted her lips onto Blake's with just enough force that it was strong, but not too dominating. Weiss pulled her hands up to Blake's hair, gripping the dark strands in-between her fingers.

Blake somehow managed to pull Weiss closer to her body and the two fell back against the bed, Weiss falling on top of Blake. Neither of the two girls stopped their motion, but stayed formed together with their lips only slightly breaking for air.

Blake's fingertips reached for the end of Weiss' t-shirt and began to lift it up, tugging it over Weiss' head. The kiss broke for a second as Weiss allowed Blake to strip of her of her shirt. Weiss' eyes fluttered open as blue met amber.

A soft smile wiped across of Blake's lips as Blake's eyes observed the topless goddess on top of her, "you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

Weiss leaned back down and rejoined her lips back to Blake's. Blake reached around of Weiss and unhooked her bra, tossing the cloth down over the edge of the bed. Blake's fingernails softly scratched down Weiss' back, making her tremble on top of her.

Blake's hand stopped at Weiss' waist band of her shorts. The brunette gripped Weiss' waist with one arm and flipped the two with the other. Blake leaned over Weiss and brought both of her hands down to Weiss' shorts, pulling them down her legs and off of the bed.

The two girls never once broke their kiss, they didn't dare to. Weiss pulled at Blake's t-shirt, taking it off the exact some way that Blake had just done a few minutes ago.

Once Blake's shirt was on the floor, her bra quickly joined the cloth. Blake reached down and gripped Weiss' thighs, spreading them open to slide in-between of them. The brunette gently latched her hands to Weiss' underwear, sliding them down her legs and off of her body.

Blake broke the kiss to take in her view once again. A bright red danced among Weiss' cheeks as Blake examined her like an art piece on a wall.

"I'm in love with the most flawless girl in the world," Blake whispered, her fingertips roaming Weiss' naked body. Weiss reached forward to trace Blake's bottom lip with her finger, "how can someone make me feel the way you do?"

Blake leaned back down to Weiss' body and pressed long, soft kisses against her warm skin, going down lower and lower on Weiss' body after each kiss. Breathless moans escaped Weiss' lips each time Blake would bring hers to Weiss' body.

Blake went as low as she could until she reached between Weiss' legs.

Weiss could feel herself throbbing at her eagerness. She had been craving Blake's tongue on her for over half a year.

"I'm going to make love to you, Weiss," Blake mumbled, just before pressing a teasing but pleasurable kiss onto Weiss' clit.

The Ice Queen moaned, "Blake, please."

Blake settled between Weiss' legs and wrapped her arms around her thighs. When she got in her position she looked up at Weiss' eyes, "I love you."

Weiss brought her hand to Blake's hair, looking down at the beautiful girl between her legs with so much love that it was undeniable, "I love you."

Weiss closed her eyes and moaned as for the first time in seven months, she felt Blake's warm tongue dance on her clit.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who is STILL reading /reviewing / favoriting / following ANY of my stories.

You guys are more than amazing and I can't thank you enough!

And a huge thank you to everyone who told me that they understand how busy I am so I lag in updating. It means a lot that you were so sweet about it.

I already have a new story idea, but I might want to finish this and some other drafts first, haha.

Thank you again! :)


	10. Chapter 10: Coincidentally With You

Chapter 10

* * *

Three years later..

* * *

Blake leaned back against the wall, her eyes roaming the party in front of her. It was a rather large event. Hundreds of people had to be at this party. When the Qui Puppis Alpha fraternity on campus decides to throw parties, everyone who is anyone shows up.

Noticeable players from almost each sport on campus made their way to the party tonight. Blake herself, was one of those players. The brunette was now the number one Runner in the entire nation for division one women's Running. She had worked her ass off.

There were professional scouts watching each of Blake's meets, and last summer Blake was invited to represent Team Remnant on the women's national Track team, which she obviously took the offer. The brunette helped to led team Remnant to a victory over Delta in the finals.

Blake was a legend known around HU, and no matter where she went, people stared. But the brunette was now used to it. Blake didn't necessarily care for the spotlight, but she knew that where there was talent, there was attention.

"Blake? Belladonna?" a girl said, breaking Blake's glances out from the crowd to look down at the girl standing in front of her. Blake snapped her yellow eyes to meet a pair of hazel eyes looking back at her, "hi, yes, that's me."

The girl stuck her hand out to introduce herself, her slick black hair moving perfectly behind of her, "I'm Olivia. I'm a huge fan. I've watched you run multiple times over the past year, but never have actually seen you up close."

Blake took Olivia's hand in hers, "it's nice to meet you. Thank you so much. What year are you?" Olivia lips creeped upwards, "I'm a junior. Studying mass communications." Blake nodded, "so maybe you'll cover one of my meets one day?"

Olivia's eyes playfully shined, "maybe so."

Blake felt an arm loop around her waist, followed by a scent she could never get tired of. Blake dropped Olivia's hand and turned her head to meet a pair of crystal blue eyes that made her weak in the knees.

"Hi, Kitten," Weiss purred, pressing her lips to Blake's cheek for a quick kiss, "did you miss me?" Before Blake could answer, Weiss turned her glare to Olivia. A wicked smile danced at the corners of Weiss' mouth, "and you are?"

Olivia cleared her throat and repositioned herself, "Olivia, I'm a junior." Weiss titled her head, examining the dark-hairedgirl, "I'm Weiss, Blake's girlfriend." Blake ran her hand through Weiss' hair, hoping her lover would calm down before she released wrath at Olivia, "Olivia was talking to me about Running."

Weiss posed a plastic smile, "was she now?" Blake nodded, "mhm, she was just telling me how she supports me." Blake tried to keep her voice positive to give Weiss a silent clue to be nice to this girl. Blake knew her girlfriend, and when Weiss thought another girl was making her move on the brunette, it wasn't exactly a pretty sight to see.

"I'm sure she does," Weiss stated. Olivia awkwardly shifted, bringing her eyes away from Weiss. The heiress had always had this power. She could make any girl insecure with just the flash of a smile and a daring look from her blue eyes.

Weiss was easy to be imitated by. The girl was flawless and somehow managed to get more and more beautiful the older she had gotten. "It was nice to meet you," Blake said after a moment of silence, hoping to break away from this extremely awkward moment.

Olivia shot Blake a quick smile, "likewise." The junior turned on her heel and walked away from the couple as fast as she could, never turning back.

Weiss turned to give her girlfriend a pointed look, causing Blake to raise her hand up in defense, "what?" Weiss cocked her head to the side, "she obviously was more into Running in you stead of watching you Track."

Blake shook her head, "you think that about every girl who talks to me." Weiss raised her eyebrow, "maybe because it's true. I should transfer here, there's no telling how many girls hit on you daily and I have no idea about. I was lucky to catch that one, it's not like you would have told me about it."

Blake dropped her hand to Weiss' waist, pulling the petite girl closer to her, "because there was nothing to tell, Snowflake. I'm yours. You are the most flawless woman in the world, why would I dare even think about cheating on you?"

Weiss brought her hand to cup Blake's face, "I just hate that girls throw themselves at you because they know you're gay. It's so annoying. I wish I could tattoo my name on your forehead."

Blake chuckled a soft laugh as she pulled Weiss a bit closer, "a tattoo? Really?" Weiss nodded, "that's permanent." Blake smiled before leaning in to kiss Weiss' lips, "you have me permanently, Weiss. I love you."

She closed her eyes as her heart fluttered at Blake's words. Weiss knew that Blake would faithful and would forever be, it was just so hard sometimes knowing that there are hundreds of girls on campus who wanted to rip Blake's clothes off, gay and straight girls.

Weiss pulled back from the kiss, running her hand lightly through Blake's hair, "I love you, too."

"Besides, you practically do go here. You only go to school less than fifteen miles away. My Uni is right around the corner, and we live together," Blake stated, "the real problem is all the guys who can't stop obsessing over you there, especially now that you've started your acting career," Blake commented, rolling her eyes.

Weiss dropped her hand to intertwine Blake's with her own, "speaking of our apartment, can we head back there?" A playful smirk wiped across of Weiss' heart-shaped pink lips. Blake raised her dark eyebrow at her lover, knowing exactly where she was heading with her question.

"We have all weekend to be tangled up together. I don't have practice and you don't have any call times," Blake replied, pressing her lips to the top of Weiss' head. Weiss pressed her body closer to Blake, leaning up to whisper in the black-haired's ear, "but we can go ahead and get a head start now."

Blake glanced down to see a pair of flirtatious blue eyes staring up at her. All Blake truly wanted to do was drag her girlfriend home and defile her in more ways than one, but it was only twenty minutes ago when they arrived at the party, and Blake was close friend's with one of my Pike's who was hosting the event. The brunette's lips curved into a soft smirk, "Weiss, be patient."

"But Kitten," Weiss groaned, pressing her lips on Blake's earlobe. Blake's eyes fluttered closed as she felt Weiss' warm breath dancing on her skin.

"Less than an hour into the party and you're already trying to get in your girlfriend's pants, Weiss?"

Weiss pulled her lips off of Blake's ear, a smile wiping across of her face as she turned around to face the voice who called her out. Blake's eyes opened to find her best friend since freshman year.

"Sun, what do you want? Can I publicly kiss my girlfriend without being interrupted?" Weiss cooed, a playful tease laced in her voice. Sun titled his head at Weiss, "kiss or fuck?"

Weiss' blue eyes rolled, "whatever, you're just jealous." Sun chuckled and took a sip of his beer, "or I know how much you love to strip Blake down whenever you get the slightest chance to do so."

Weiss shrugged and wrapped her arms around Blake's waist, "I sure do." Blake smiled and threw her arm around Weiss' shoulder, "how's the girl hunt going?"

"Better if you were still my wing-woman. Neptune sucks. He picks all of the girls who end up turning out crazy," Sun replied. Weiss laughed, "Sun, you're a stud. What girl isn't going to obsess over you?"

And Weiss was right. Sun was such a beautiful young man. He had always been flawless, but each year as he got older, his features sharpened and his muscles tightened, turning him from a hot boy-ish underclassman, to a beautiful, flawless senior.

Sun ran his hair through his fluffed blonde hair, that was no longer shaggy and brushed over his face, but more cut to his head and tussled upward, "I haven't had a girlfriend since my sophomore year, come on, Weiss. Hook me up with one of your sorority girls."

Blake furrowed her eyebrows, "sorority girl? I always saw you with an athletic type of girl. Someone who's sporty."

"That was your type too, but.." Sun joked, looking at Weiss. Weiss snarled, "I am her type." Blake slipped a soft laugh, "that doesn't count. I met Weiss before she joined ADPi."

"Well your friends are babes, Weiss. Help me out," Sun begged, flashing his gray puppy-like eyes at the Ice Queen. Weiss waved her hand at Sun, "fine, fine. I'll hook you up if you go away and allow me to go back to marking my territory on my girlfriend."

"Promise?" Sun replied, holding his pinky out. Weiss chuckled and reached out to wrap her pinky round Sun's, "promise."

Sun took another sip of is beer before turning and disappearing through the crowd of college students, "goodnight, ladies. I'll text you tomorrow, Blakey. Love you."

"Love you!" Blake shouted back. Weiss turned back to her girlfriend, "you better be lucky that I understand your and Sun's very loving friendship." Blake ran her hand through Weiss' ivory hair, "he's like the brother I never had, and you know he loves you just as much as he loves me."

Weiss smiled, "I know, he's a good guy. I've grown to love him just as much as I love Winter. But right now, I'm not thinking about loving anyone but you."

Blake felt Weiss' hands under her shirt, her fingertips running along her stomach. "Take me back to our apartment, Kitten," Weiss purred in Blake's ear. Blake finally gave in to Weiss' wishes. No matter how much Blake had tried to stay strong over the past few years, she always caved to the white-haired, no matter what the case.

Blake took Weiss' hand in hers, directing them out of the Quike house.

* * *

"Weiss," Blake moaned, her breath staggering as the heiress' fingers were buried between Blake's legs. Blake wrapped her arms around of the smaller one's neck, who was hovering over her "What is it, Kitten?" Weiss mummered into Blake's neck, sorting kissing the skin.

Another moan escaped Blake's lips as her thumb rolled her clit, making Blake's body jump. Weiss loved watching her girlfriend fall apart underneath her. Typically it was Blake who had loved having the control in the bedroom, but as Weiss quickly became more experienced with Blake's body, the white-haired started to love making her overly confident girlfriend weak.

Blake and Weiss were one hell of a couple. Both girls were strong headed, confident, and people were so drawn to them individually. So many people wanted each girl. It never failed that guys chased after Weiss and girls were obsessed with Blake.

When Weiss had moved Mistral to transfer to University in the summer after their freshman year, it had taken both the girls a couple of months to get used to all of the attention that each of them received from other people. Jealously arguments frequently occurred for a while, but after one argument that lead to a very heated and aggressive sexual encounter, the two realized that it didn't matter who lusted after them, they had only wanted each other.

But sometimes Weiss still got a little over protective. What can she say? The queen bee was protective over what was hers.

"Weiss," Blake moaned, breathing into the air. Weiss worked her fingers in her trembling girlfriend. "Fuck all of girls that want you. You are mine," Weiss whispered in Blake's ear. Blake could only feel herself get more turned on as Weiss claimed her. She couldn't help but to find it extremely hot when the Ice Queen got territorial over her.

Blake knew she was close, Weiss knew all of the right spots with the black-haired. "Every inch of you," Weiss started, kissing up Blake's neck and speaking between kisses, "mine."

Weiss could feel Blake tightening around of fingers as the brunette's grip tightened in her snow white hair. Weiss' name was all that Blake could manage to speak, calling her name out over and over again.

"I love you, Blakey," Weiss whispered just before kissing Blake's lips, "come for me, Kitten."

That did it. Blake lost herself under Weiss' touch, her hips rising and falling in a missed beat. Blake buried her face in Weiss' neck, almost shouting the Weiss' name repetitively until the raven-haired started to come down from her high.

"Weiss," Blake panted, bringing her lover's face to hers, pouring a desperate kiss into her mouth. Weiss smiled, never pulling herself out of Blake, "what, Kitten?"

Blake stared into Weiss' eyes, knowing this girl had so much power over her and that she always would. Blake loved Weiss more than anything in this world.

"I love you," Blake replied, tucking a white strand of hair behind Weiss' ear. Leaning down and kissed her girlfriend's nose, "I love you."


End file.
